How is this real?
by Wolves368
Summary: Lillian Rose wakes up naked in a shed. She is cold and sad. The world is lonely to her now that she knows that she is a wolf and that her family hates her because she did something terrible. When she meets the Roth family she is taken in and she feels loved. Will she fall in love, settle down, have a family and live forever?
1. My Awakening

Declaimer: I do not own Shiver or it's Characters. I wish I did though but Lillian and Ryan are mine...

The cold forest breeze was blowing onto my face. My nose felt cold and my paws where freezing from the coldness of the water I had just ran through. The fur covering my body felt thin to the cold air. I was cold, colder than ever before...

That was the last memory I had of my other form but now I was in a shed in the middle of nowhere. Well it may not be nowhere I just don't know where I am right now. I don't know how I got here but I was naked. I can't remember anything. Only little fragments of the animal I once was and the day I had my last memory... Let's just say that last memory wasn't the best memory to keep of my family... I was such a bitch to them. I was out...

Suddenly a light lit in the centre of my vision. I jumped at the sudden movement. It hurt my eyes. I quickly closed my eyes and looked away from the brightness. Without my control my breathing came ragged and growls started to escape my throat. I couldn't believe it. I was acting like a wolf again. I had to stop. I didn't want to change again. I would never want to change again. I opened my eyes to try and figure out why I was acting like this. Then I felt the cold breeze biting at my body. I slowly turned my head to the source of the coldness. Upon the sight I saw a man standing in the doorway. Tall, cute, Gold eyes, brown hair and most of all shirtless. I couldn't believe my luck.

"Oh god. Your new. Can you tell me what your name is?" The man asked in a soft, soothing voice.

I couldn't talk I couldn't even move. I felt my bottom lip tremble and I quickly looked away from him. I heard him sign heavily and a foot made contact with the ground. My head quickly spun around to see him frozen in place. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but my body wouldn't relax. I tried with all my might to allow my body to calm down but it didn't.

He slowly took another step towards me. A deep growl escaped my lips. He froze again then he took another step.

"Listen to me. Not the wolf. Me. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly nodding his head

I looked into his amber eyes and I knew that he was telling the absolute truth. I took in another deep breath as he took another step. He looked to me and frowned. I let all the air out in my lungs with in long sigh. I took my eyes off him as he slowly walked around the small room...

I never noticed how small the room was. It was only 4x4 meters maybe a little more but not much. The walls where made of tin and bare of any decorations. There was a heater in the far left corner but that was it. A couple of blankets too I noticed when the man picked one up and walked back towards me. I automatically stiffened again. He froze in mid stride. His eyes grew sorry and sad.

"Look I'm not going to hurt you. You have to believe me." He said shifting his weight. "Please let me help. If I don't the wolf will take over."

I quickly looked him in the eyes as he said the last 4 words. I didn't want the wolf to take over me. It was a completely different being then to what I was. It wasn't me. It was a monster.

"Hay. I'm am not a monster." The man laughed pulling the blanket over my naked body

I looked to him surprised. How did he know.

"I can sense your thoughts. Just like reading them but not really." He laughed

I still had no idea why he had said that he wasn't a monster. He was just some lucky guy who found a woman lying naked in his shed.

"Hay. I'm like you ok. You should count yourself lucky that I'm out in this weather to come and get you. You're been our for 4 days." He whispered and laughed at the same time

What four days, and how the hell did he know that I was here. Jeez. Some messed up life I have.

My bottom lip trembled again as I held back tears. I hated to cry in front of people but I also hated not to cry when I needed to. He noticed me holding back tears and he took me into his arms.

"It's ok. You can cry when ever you want." He whispered

I looked him in the eyes then my hands hit my face. I started to cry and cry. My salty tears running down my cheeks like waterfalls. I hated crying cause I could never stop once I had started...

After around 30 minutes or more of pure crying I finally stopped. Good. I took my hands from my face and looked up to the man. He smiled weakly and slid my hair from my face. I smiled back and held back a cry of pain as I moved slightly.

"Don't move. You could hurt yourself." The man cried putting a hand over my chest

I smiled at him again and he frowned the most funny frown. I through my head back and laughed so hard. I finally stopped and looked up at him.

"Ouch... Dude... Don't make me laugh... Like that..." I gasped through pain

A smile crept to his face and that made me smile. Aw. Don't you hate that when someone has the most amazing smile that you just want to smile with them...

"We should go. My father, Sam, can help you... My mum can help you bathe too. You need it." He whispered putting a hand over my heart then sliding it down over my stomach.

I winced as he found a really deep cut.

"Sorry. We need to get you home." He said disappointed

"It's kay. I know you won't hurt me..." I breathed as his hand slid slowly back up and out from underneath the blanket.

"This will hurt ok." He breathed pulling me into his arms and lifting my body of the ground.

I whimpered and stiffened. Pain struck my left leg and right arm. My stomach muscles where killing and my whole body hurt... Let's just say that.

"Sorry." He whispered stroking my cheek

"It's kay." I sighed

I felt warm in his arms... Warmer then ever before...

We turned around and started to walk to the door...

"Ok. You will tell me if your going to change. Won't you?" He questioned

"Yes." I whispered closing my eyes

He sighed and started to run out into the icy weather. The coldness bit at every bit of my uncovered skin. I shivered in his warm arms. That wasn't good.

"Hold on. We're nearly there. Don't let her take over." He growled

I took a deep breath as I could see a light coming closer through my closed eyes.

"I'll be fine. Just hurry." I whispered

He picked up his pace and then he yelled "Mother, Father" I knew I had made it. I had made it home...

The door was flung open and he ran in. He shivered and I was taken out of his arms...

"Ryan. Get down the hall to the bathroom. We'll use the upstairs one." A mans voice yelled

"Take... Care... O-of... Her." The man now named Ryan shivered and I heard him slowly walk away.

I couldn't feel my feet, toes, legs, fingers, hands and arms. I felt nothing.

"Miss. Miss. Can you open your eyes." The same mans voice said

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to the brightness of the room. It took me a minute to notice where we were. I noticed the tiles on the wall so that meant a bathroom or kitchen and seaming I could hear running water I think it was a bathroom.

"I'm Sam Roth. The woman over there is Grace Roth my wife. She will take care of you ok dear." Sam said

I slowly nodded my head and he was soon out if the bathroom. I looked to the lady and she looked no older then I was. She was beautiful and come to think of it that other man didn't really look that much older than I was and yet they hand a son the same age as I was.

"We don't age." Grace said softy. "We're wolves. We don't age."

My moth dropped at what she just said. Her eyes met mine and she smiled. She seemed quit nice.

"We'll explain what's wrong after you have had a bathe and had some sleep. Ok." Grace said unrolling the blanket and lowering me into the bath.

I screamed out in pain as the water soaked my wounds.

"Miss it will be ok. I promise. After you have finished in here I will bandage those up for you." She said softly holding my shoulders keeping me in the bath.

I moaned and looked up at her.

"Sounds good. By the way the names Lillian, Lillian Rose." I said softly

"Nice to meet you Lillian but I only wish it was under better circumstances." Grace said looking at the floor now obversely saddened for me.

"Don't feel sad. Its not that bad." I sobbed

"Let me guess you cry when others do." She chuckled

I looked down into the now pink water and nodded.

"It's ok. It's the same for me." She laughed

I looked up at her surprised. I never would of taken her for the crying type.

"I'm going to leave for a while. Wash yourself and call when you are ready to get out." She said kindly

She got to her feet and opened the door and walked half way out and I said "thank you Grace. For everything"

She smiled and closed the door behind her.

I felt loved and wanted. I doubt that the family I left behind would even want to see me again after what I did...

Ok so there you have it folks Chapter 1 done. Please R&R. I'm am working on Chapter 2 and can't wait to post it...

Wolves368 out... :D


	2. Who is she and what did she do?

**Grace's POV **

I slowly started to walk away from the bathroom. I had left Lillian in there to soak and get all the blood off of her. I felt so sorry for the poor thing. She had no idea who she was or what she was. It was like she was someone else. She may not know but her eyes where blank with no feeling in them what so ever and I could feel her heartache from out here. She had done something but I just didn't know what. She acted like she didn't have a family at all or maybe she thought that she didn't deserve them. I would never allow my child to to think he was unwanted...

"Grace." Sam said as I came into the bedroom

I looked to the ground so he couldn't tell I was about to breakdown. I didn't want him to see me cry because then he would feel sorry for me.

"Grace. I need her name. I just want to check her out before we accept her." Sam said getting up off our king sized bed

I came to a stop and looked up at him. His face instantly became sad and soft. I knew what he was going to say

"Grace, baby, I know she is hiding something and that she doesn't want us to know but we have to." He said softly putting a hand on my shoulder

"Babe, you haven't seen her. Her eyes, there full of grieve. I could never do that to her." I sobbed starting to breakdown

Sam rapped both arms around me. I couldn't take it any more. My knees buckled and I had to hold on to Sam for support. He sighed and kissed my forehead. I took a deep breath and sobbed once more.

"Lillian, Lillian Rose." I whimpered as I said it.

I hated myself for doing this to her...

"I knew I knew the name from somewhere but nowhere like this." Sam whispered

I looked at last months newspaper article upon the computer screen. I couldn't believe it. She was Jack Rose's daughter. Jack Rose is a well known actor across the world. He has starred in Darkest fear and Midnight Reckoning. I loved all movies he has been in and I am a huge fan of his but I never knew he had a daughter...

"Holy Shit." I whispered looking up at Sam

His face was blank and he looked almost angry. I saw his face change from blank to anger in a second. What had he read and was it really that bad...

"Sam?" I questioned

He still didn't move. His eyes fixed on the screen. I couldn't grab his attention. What had he read. It must of been something cause he is only ever like this only when he is about to shift or sees me or Ryan get injured.

"Sam." I asked more impatient

I heard Ryan walking around slowly downstairs. I had to get him up here for a family meeting.

"Ryan. Get you skinny ass up here now." I called

His pace quickened and he was at the door in no time. He looked worried and so did I.

"What's going on." He questioned. The worry in his throat surfaced

"Family meeting." I said calmly. "But it would be nice if your dear father here would get his head of the clouds." I yelled into his ear

He winced away from me and looked towards me surprised

"Really?" He asked annoyed. "I was reading. Its worse than I thought." He whispered

I looked to Ryan as he looked to me so worried that his eyes where watering with it. I looked to Sam and saw him waiting to read it out.

"Well. Spit it out." I whispered nodding

I would hate myself after we read this. But I had to know so that my family would be safe...

Sam took a deep breath and let all the air out again. Then he started.

"Today in the house of the Rose family people within a 100 meter radius complained of screaming. The people closest testified to police that it was coming from the house. They suspected that it was the daughter who was the source of the screaming. Lillian Rose was seen entering the house and hasn't been see coming out yet.

The sources all say that the screams sounded those of pain. Pure delivered pain. They also said one other word... Death. Latter police personal will send a small flying camera into the house. This camera is invisible to the naked human eye so afterwords we will know what exactly is happening inside...

While on the scene we heard over a hundred ear piercing screams from the house. The police are urgent to get this camera into the house before it is too late...

Melissa Burns reporting for American Times." Sam read slowly so we could take it all in.

I covered my mouth as gagged a little. I couldn't take this. She was only seventeen for god sakes

"There's another one. I have to read it babe. You can leave the room if you like." Sam said putting a arm around me.

"No keep going." I whispered to him

I should of left the room...

"Last night the police sent a small camera into the house of the famous Rose family. Since 1pm yesterday afternoon screams have been heard coming from the house and they can still be heard now. The source of the screams are said to be Jack's youngest daughter Lillian Rose. A camera invisible to the naked human eye was sent into the house. What the footage showed was absolutely terrible and we advise if you are under 15 or don't like child abuse look away now.

When the Camera was sent in it found the master bedroom straight away. Inside it captured to people having intercourse but when it recorded the voice of Lillian Rose sobbing "Dad stop, Dad stop" over and over they knew it was Lillian being raped by her father. This has been going on for over 24 hours now.

The camera was left on a shelf where police recorded Jack saying something about her sleeping with Jake Wilder and that it was her punishment.

Jack and Jake's father Tim Wilder have been enemies for over ten years now after Jack had an affair with Tim's wife. Tim has never forgive him and who will now for doing this to his own daughter.

Throughout the whole recording Lillian was crying out and mumbling something. The camera didn't catch what she said but the camera men are going over the footage as we speak.

In the video taken there is much blood on the bed. It is believed she has been injured several times. There are other things on the tape that we have been told to not share with the public.

The police have contacted Jake and his father and told them to come around to the house at once to see if they can help Lillian out of this mess...

Melissa Burns reporting for American Times." Sam read, his voice breaking many times

I broke down as tears flowed out of my eyes like flooded rivers. How could he do that to his daughter? How?

"Oh. My. God." Ryan breathed. He slowly lowered his face into his hands.

Its so depressing knowing that this had happened to her and that her father never really cared for her..

"There's more." Sam said in a low voice

Oh My God. How could there be more...

"Two days ago on the 23rd of May Lillian Rose was heard screaming in her house. Yesterday it was discovered that she was being raped by her father. She is injured but the screaming is still going on even today when she shouldn't be alive. She hasn't eaten or drunk anything. She has just been lying on a bed with her father for almost three days now. Jake and Tim Wilder had only just gotten to the scene of the crime about three hours before it all unfolded. Early morning on the 25th of May Jake was heard yelling out to Jack. The house was still then a final scream filled the air. This was the loudest heard yet and he most painful. Soon after Jack came onto the balcony naked with a limp Lillian Rose in his arms.

"You did this to her." He yelled with tears rolling down her face.

She must of still been alive cause when he bit her on the neck she screamed. While this was happening Jake and Tim where heard yelling to him. After a minute or two of screams they became wet and soft. Soon they stopped and blood was seen escaping her mouth. After what seamed like forever Jack through Lillian over the railing. She went flying through the air then landed on the snow covered ground 20 metres from where she was dropped. Police opened fire at Jack but before they could hit him he took his own life. Paramedics raced over to where Lillian lay. But it was too late. At 1.01 on May 25th Lillian Rose was pronounced dead.

May Lillian rest in peace.

This was a tragic day for all famous people and fans around the glob.

Melissa Burns reporting for American Times." Sam said not being able to speak once done.

I rocked slowly back and forth as the word just read rolled over and over in my head. I felt dizzy and sick. I was purely sick.

"Babe. There's more." He whispered kissing my head

I shook him off and started to weep.

"You can leave the room." He said kissing me again

I shook my head at him and he read on...

"On the day of Lillian Rose's funeral her body was reported missing. People of the public said that it was most probably an act of revenge. What really happened the night before it all started was revealed.

A bar attendant came forward and reported seeing Lillian with three men all having too much fun. They soon went off to a room. The three men where identified as Jake Wilder, Harry Miller and Tony Wright. All three men where the sons of men that her father hated.

Rumours that have started are saying that she only did it to get back at her father and god so help me if they are true... Bitch go rot in hell...

Melissa Burns reporting for American Times." Sam finished

"Oh my god. Why." A voice wailed

I turned around to see Lillian in the doorway with tears running down her face. I felt so sorry for her.

"Why." She yelled then turned around and ran

All three of use got up and ran after her. When we caught sight of her she was heading to the door.

"Ryan." I called

He raced past me and grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. Tears started to role down my face as she struggled to breath through her sobs.

"Why." She whispered. "I didn't want to die." She cried out

I turned around and ran towards the smallest room I could find. I need to be alone. I couldn't take it anymore...

**Chapter 2 done.**

**R&R and please follow if you like. Not for forcing you into anything... :D**

**Hoped you liked it... :D**


	3. My history

**Ryan's POV**

She was in my arms, she was weak and fragile, she had been hurt by her own kin and she could never trust another man in her life. I was hoping to turn that around. She couldn't be afraid of men if she was going to live forever with three or ten. Something like that.

Anyway. She was still weeping in my arms on my bed. She was hurt having to remember all the bad memories of her pervious life. Her features where shaking and her mind was blank. She hated to remember what had happened and I didn't do anything to stop my family from looking her history up. I should of stopped them, I should of taken her away, I should of stopped all of this...

"Lillian." I whispered lifting her head so it was in line with mine.

Her face was red from crying so much and her eyes had a shade of blue glistening in them. Everything about her made me feel sad, feel like my whole world had ended.

"What?" She managed to chock out between her sobs

I took a deep breath and rose my hand to her soft face. She quickly became stiff and afraid. I felt the wolf within her growing in strength. Was she really that scared of me that she would let her wolf take some control over her...

Ok let me explain. We aren't like normal wolves, we are human, we live forever and we shift when it is winter. Aka too cold. Our spices is different to other werewolves. We can sense each other's thoughts when we are human and we send each other images when we are in wolf form. Our minds change from human, tame and smart, to wolf, wild and dog like. Our minds change to those that a wolf would have so it functions less reliably. Our movement and every other bit of the brain is the same except for talking, solving problems and most of all our human lives. We forget everything when we are wolves. Our family, friends and who we are as a human. It's the same for us who have just turned back to human form. We remember certain bits of our time as a wolf but we really have to concentrate to remember, and the worst bit is that our minds take a couple of hours to fully return to normal so we might not know who we are or where we are...

To become a wolf you have to be bitten by a actual werewolf. The werewolf can be in wolf or human form for the venom to work. The first turn is the most painful, well all of them are painful. Anyway for the first couple of weeks, no matter what the temperature, the shifts are uncontrolled and scary. I hated it when I went through my first shift. I was at school and I had no idea what was wrong with me. I thought I was some kind of freak. See my presents never told me about what I was until it actually happened. All I knew was that they went away every winter to go on a big mission. You know to help the needy and the poor. I wanted to but they always said "it's too cold for you son. We just can't let you come." It was so lonely without them. Luckily my shift was at the beginning of fall so my parents where around for that. Which was very helpful... Anyway, after the shifting has calmed down they can stay human for a while until it gets too cold again. I must admit it was freaking scary.

Our kind live in packs. Every winter we shift one by one. It may take 2 - 3 weeks for all of us to shift. We never minded much cause we could go and wait at the edge of the tree line for the others to change. Our packs are made up of around 10 - 20 wolves. Our kind is on the climb but I don't know if it will stay that way for long...

Humans find it fun to hunt us and kill us. They always think that we are the ones killing the people that go missing but surprisingly every time someone goes missing another wolf comes into the pack so it can't be us. But we can't just shift at gun point and say "wait man, you've got the wrong guy." If I did I would be on the group dead...

It sounds fun to be us but it's not. Around 21 years ago my mum and dad where apart of a pack that they loved most but then the worst happened. A well known hunter of Mercy Falls called a hunting party to kill all wolves in the Boundary Wood. Mum, dad and uncle Cole tried to get the rest of the pack to safety but it never happened. They came in a helicopter and the wolves got confused. One by one they where all shot. Only mum and dad along with a couple of others survived. Cole was seriously injured and my parents where convinced that he was dead. I couldn't blame them. From his many stories I guess you could call them he said he had a blown up thigh. That is revolting. Anyway mum had told me that Beck, the closest thing my dad had to a dad, was killed in the hunt...

She said that dad was just standing there, shaking, hands beside him, silent and staring down at the body at there feet. Something terrible in my dad's face made tear after noiseless tear slide down her cheek.

"Sam." She begged. "Please."

Dad said, "I'm fine."

And then he just crumbled gently to the ground. He was a curled form, hands up behind his head, pulling his face down to his knees, so far beyond crying she didn't know what to do.

She crouched down beside him and wrapped her arms around him. He shook and shook, but no tears came.

"Grace," he whispered, and in that one word, she heard agony. He was running a hand through his hair again and again, knotting and releasing fistfuls of it in his pal , ceaseless. "Grace, help me. Help me."

But she didn't know what to do...

To this very day I still shed tears for my pop who died my dad's hero. He was the one who turned him but he helped him through it. My dad's parents tried to kill him when they found out what he was. He was only 12 at the most. They pushed him into a bathtub full of boiling hot water to heat him up but when they knew they couldn't do anything they slit his wrists and waited but his death never came. His parents where sent to prison for life for what they did to him and I'm glad. I would of never wanted to meet them. Dad still had troubles getting into a bathtub because of them...

Another downside to being a wolf is that every 10 years or so you have to get the cure. The cure stops you from shifting but before I go into the information about this I must tell you about our life span...

Us wolves we live around 10 years shifting back and forth between human and wolf but then we stop. We shift into a wolf one year and we never shift back. We stay a wolf for the average wolf life span then we die. So 10 years of shifting then around 15 as a full wolf...

Ok so the cure doesn't fully cure us it just stops the shifts. It's hard to explain. My mum was dragged off her tyre swing when she was eleven. My dad stopped the wolves from killing her but she had been bitten. He carried her back and wait for her to turn. Always waiting at twilight each and everyday. But what he didn't know was that my mum's dad had locked her in the car and it was one of the hottest days in history of mercy falls. The heat should of killed her but she survived. Uncle Cole came to the conclusion that the fever must of burned the wolf. It stopped the shifting for 6 years but then she was made to turn. They figured that it stopped the shifting but it didn't stop the ageing. So it was like when the older wolves where stuck being wolves but she was only human. She was beginning to die and they had to turn her.

So every 10ish years they have to have the cure so we don't stay wolf. That is one of the downsides. Major downside.

Ok something's about my family...

My dad is Sam Roth. The one and only. Then my mum is Grace Roth. Uncle Cole know as Cole st. Clair. Love him. We have 17 other pack members... Zero, Becca, Bella, Ander, Edward, Jace, Clary, Yogi, Danielle, Brooks, Luce, Hellen, Lucas, Hector, Stefan, Elena and Kathleen. There all awesome. They live in the mason with us. We have 40 bedrooms, 45 bathrooms and around 30 other rooms. A pool too. Can never live without swimming...

Anyway, liking or not liking what i am I have to deal with it and I have to live through all the loss and pain and grief of loosing a member but that happens way too much. I can't seam to stop it but I must protect Lillian with my life.

"I won't hurt you. Remember what I said earlier. Tell me what I said." I said softly moving my thumb on her cheek. She seamed to calm down a little and relax as she remembered.

"Listen to me. Not the wolf. Me. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered looking down at the bed

I slowly lifted her head up again to look at mine.

"Yes that is it. Know that I will NEVER hurt you. I NEVER want to hurt you." I said cupping her face in my hands

A smiled creeped onto he face she chuckled a little.

"What." I asked confused

"No one has ever said they won't hurt me." She said softly

"Well you better get used to it cause when the others change back you will have everyone to answer to." I laughed

She laughed with that and then she took a deep breath.

"I would like to know what I am. I know I'm a wolf and that you can read minds but nothing else." She said looking me in the eyes.

I took a deep breath and looked her right in the eyes.

"We aren't like normal wolves, we are human, we live forever and we shift when it is winter. Aka..."

I told her everything about my family and myself and what she is. I don't know how she handled it but she didn't scream at all so that's a good thing... I hope...

**Chapter three done...**

**Ok peeps. I need reviews. I would like to know if you like it or if you want me to stop writhing it. I don't want to spend time writing if no one likes it. D: PLEASE R&R...**


	4. Trust must be earned

**Lillian's POV**

Ok then. I'm a wolf. I'm a freaking wolf. I thought I was like imagining or dreaming all of this but I'm a real wolf. I share a house with three other wolves. Apparently there is a whole pack of them out there in the wild. They'll be turning soon but I don't know if I can cope. With all the new faces and stuff. I've never really been good around people. Not until I met Ryan which was only around 5 hours ago.

He is very nice, and attractive, and handsome, and caring and most of all cute! Anyway he left me to be alone around half an hour ago after he had told me about our kinds past. It was interesting but I think his father had a hard time when he was young.

Ryan let me stay in one of the many spare rooms in the house.

I was on the second floor of the three story building. I guess it was so big because of all the other people who make a living here. I think my room was a spare even when everyone was here because all around the house I could smell other scents that weren't Ryan, Sam or Graces but in my room there was only mine, Ryan and Graces scents. So fresh so clean. It was wonderful. The walls where my favourite colour. Purple. The bed set was dark purple with black swirls and curls all over it and the windows where massive. It gave me a perfect view of the woods. I had a big wonderful balcony and so many clothes. Grace had gone out while Ryan and I where talking and got me all these awesome, new clothes. She said it was one of her many ways to say sorry.

I didn't really care about the whole finding out my past thing but to remember what my own flesh and blood did to me was torture. Like someone stabbing me slowly with a blunt knife. Ew.

Anyway I was not short of clothes now. Yay. There was so many different brands. And I had so many new shoes and jewellery and hats, makeup, hair accessories. Everything.

I loved Grace for all her motherly love. That's something I have never really gotten. I mean dad had so many different girlfriends but not one of them liked me.

Anyway back to Ryan! He was meant to come and get me after a hour or so. Well not to take me anywhere but just to comfort me. It was a little scary being in a house with so much room. That was the problem. There was too much spear room. It was so lonely and dark sometimes. But my walls where very comforting. I loved them. Every bedroom I have ever had has been purple and this room made me feel like I was at home. With my mum who only 2 years ago pasted away. I hope if I have children I won't die before their wedding.

Then there where three knocks on my door.

"Lillian. It's Ryan. Can I come in." He asked politely I took a deep breath and took in his wonderful scent

It was still so fresh but I could pick up a small amount of worry in the air. I wonder why that is.

"Yeah. Come in." I said happily

The door slowly made its way open and there in the door with a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt was Ryan. You could see his many muscles. Every single one of them. Damn he was so cute.

"I'm not disturbing you?" He asked closing the door behind him

"No, no. Come sit down. I was kind of getting lonely." I chuckled

He smiled and walked slowly over to the bed. He slowly put all his weight onto the bed. His muscles flexed and his body was tight.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking him in the eyes

"They know your alive, Lillian." He whispered I took a deep breath in and looked away from him.

How could the news of me still being alive be out. How could the news of me being here of all things get out. I don't know but could I really trust these people. Could I trust them with the outcome of my life, my future.

"Lillian." Ryan whispered gripping my arm and lightly tugging sideways on it I turned around slowly and looked at him. He looked sick. Really sick. What was wrong. Something wasn't right.

"Ryan what is going on?" I stuttered putting my cold hand against his hot, sick face. He closed his eyes and seamed to get more sick with every breath he took.

"They know you are here and that is why I can't leave you. You turned early. Way too early. It's only the start of winter and you have changed back for summer." He started but soon began the cough and cough. He stopped around a minute later. His breathing was rough and ragged. His skin now as pail as a ghost.

"I'm sick. I'm sick Lillian because I have to change. I have to." He whispered trying to hold back his terrible cough.

"It's ok Ryan I understand. And I want to come with you too, I couldn't survive here all by my self." I chuckled Ryan looked me in the eyes to see if I was lying and after a minute he cracked a smile.

"You really want to come?" He asked almost jumping up and down with joy

"Yes! I want to be with you." I laughed

"Are your sure. Because it hurts." He whispered kissing my arm

"Yes I am sure." I smiled

"Ok let's go. You must get cold. You have to be cold to turn." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs. The house was so quiet. Maybe his parents had already turned.

"They have turned." He said running to the door.

"Ok I will go first then you may come. Ok." He quickly opened the door and slipped out. I closed the door behind me and watched as he striped down to nothing. His bones started to move and his arms started to crawl with fur. Soon one large snap filled the air around the house and there in front of me stood a large black and white wolf. He was mainly white with black patches on him. His tail and ears where black mainly with some other places of black here and there. But the one way I knew it was Ryan was those amber and black eyes. They changed a little but not much the only difference was the black I'm them.

The wolf started to bark and jump around never taking it's eyes off of me. I loved him. Every movement was so graceful and happy. I wish everyday of my life could be like that.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." I laughed opening the door and walking out into the cold. The winters air was chilly and cold at my skin. I could already feel my bones moving. So I quickly freed myself of my clothes and stood waiting as my bones moved and my skin itched. I looked at the wolf as I wait patiently. It didn't have to wait long because one last snap filled my ears and what followed was a wolf like howl...

**Chapter 5 is on the way. Please R&R!**

** *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **


	5. New world

**Lillian's POV**

My howl finished and all pain eased away. I felt nothing but the warmth of my fur. But I also felt the coldness of the snow beneath my paws. The wind was biting at my ears and my eyes where watering. Everything was so different compared with the old life I had been living. My sight was so much better than before and my hearing was so much more detailed. Then I saw the only thing I wanted to see. A black and white wolf, my black and white wolf.

I couldn't remember his name! I couldn't. No matter how much I tried. I couldn't. Nothing at all come to mind. Not even the first letter of his name, not even if he was once human like I was. But I felt I could trust him, I felt that I loved him. I guess.

Anyway. The wolf was looking right at me as if he was waiting for me. For me to go with him. He didn't move, didn't nothing. Nothing at all. He was just still, frozen like the water in the pond I was standing next to. The only things that moved was his eyes. Looking over me slowly and observantly.

Then his head snapped back all of a sudden and he started to howl. His howl was joined with many others. Altogether they sounded like a quire of beautiful, in sync singers. I loved it and I just had to join in so I snapped my head back and started to howl away with the rest of them. They sounded happy and delightful as they howled but when we all stopped the night air just sounded dull and lonely. No sound it the sky not even a peep.

I looked over again to the black and white wolf looking at me. He was so handsome. So cute. So mine. I wouldn't let anyone take him from me. No one or thing.

He turned away from me and started to walk slowly towards the forest. It looked really nice from my point of view so I followed. He started to run and so did I. It was so fun but then everything started to get hazy. I was there but I was forgetting what was happening. I remembered running with the black and white wolf, howling, barking, playing then a freak storm hit. That is all I remember.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a black and white wolf in front of me. It's eyes full of worry and concern. He was scared for me? But why. I didn't know him. I looked down to my hands to see dirt mixed in blood all over them. My hands and legs where cut with blood rushing out. I felt a little stick from the cold but otherwise I was fine. I think. I hope.

But back to this wolf. He looked so worried yet I didn't even know it let alone seen it before. But then a little bubble bursted in my head and all my human memories came back to me. I was Lillian Rose and the black and white wolf was Ryan. The man who saved me. The wolf who was helping me through all of this. I think it had been two months since I first changed for the winter but I have changed back so many times I lost count. Maybe 10 times. I don't know. It has been hard because I just can't remember. I can't remember anything at all. I hate it. I remember the first little bit of my time as a wolf but then I lost it all.

But when I am a wolf I forget that I was once human and all my human memories go along with it. I can't remember anything when I turn back cause it takes a little while for me to adjust to being, well, me again.

My senses began to come back. The cold was biting at all my naked skin and my bones started to hurt again. I looked up to the wolf who was whimpering in front of me.

"Ryan it's ok. I'm fine." I whispered putting my hand out for him

He whimpered but came in closer to me. His tail was between his legs and his ears where flat on his head. I couldn't understand it. I felt a connection between us when we where both human but know it is like I am a complete stranger.

I just sat there watching him ease closer and closer. Slowly but eventually he was right in front of me. His dog breath was warm on my cold face. I slowly moved my hand into his ruff and moved it around. The wolf whimpered and sat down in front of me.

"Hay. Do you know if we can like... Think to each other when we are like this?" I asked not expecting an answer.

But then I heard the one thing I had been wanting to hear for the last 2 months. His voice. But it sounded so different but the same. It was so weird. Like nothing I had ever experienced.

"I love you." I heard in my head

I looked at him with a surprised look. He did the same thing. He quickly got to his feet and walked at a fast pace around my legs and sat on top of me. I didn't understand what he was doing but I started to feel warm in an instant. I looked to him and rubbed the top of his head. He buried his head into my hand and I patted him.

"I miss you." I whispered

"I miss you too." He thought

With that fresh tears started to flow down my face. He looked up and licked them off. I smelt like dogs breath but I didn't care. I smelt of him. My wolf, my love, my world. I smiled at him as the tears kept coming.

"What's wrong?" He thought looking into my eyes

"Nothing... I'm... Happy." I smiled whipping more tears away

He tilted his head to the side and started to lick my chest. He made his way up my neck and took my cheek.

I laughed but then I felt my bones forming again.

"Why is it coming? I'm not cold." I cried

"Stay calm. I know it hurts." My wolf nearly cried

He jumped off me and backed off. I sat up a little and waited. My bones slowly broke and reformed. My spin broke then I was the other me. The wolf me. But this was different. I could remember my name. I could remember my family. I could remember Ryan, I could remember everything.

"Ryan." I laughed

He looked to me and ran towards me. I ran towards him. When we where about to hit we both slowed down and started to lick each other and rub against each other.

"How can I remember?" I asked still happy

"You have excepted who you are. You have excepted your wolf." He said happily licking my nose

I backed away from him and growled playfully. He returned the gesture as I turned away and ran. He was right on my tail but I could run, fast. The ground was covered in dead leaves and twigs. The animals where silent and it was peaceful. I loved it out here. It was hard not to slip over on the roots and the mud but I managed.

I heard running water. That sound brought one place to mind. A place that I thought I would forget forever. It was a spring in the deepest part of the woods. No human knew about it and us wolves loved it there. I barked in happiness and ran towards it. Ryan ran beside me and then we both jumped in. I barked at Ryan as he made his way over to me. His teeth where showing. As if he was smiling. I mean it didn't look too good but it was there. I turned around and pounced out of the water again. He was soon behind me as we continued our little game.

It was hours after we had first started to run and we where still going. Ryan was getting annoyed that he could get me but I had to put up a fight. It was so fun.

"Ok Lillian. You win. Now come on. It's time to head back to the springs. The pack is meeting there tonight to sleep." Ryan thought

I slowly came to a stop and turned around to face him. He wasn't angry or anything but he was telling the truth.

"Fine but we continue this tomorrow." I laughed

He laughed back at me then turned around. I walked beside him until I heard the springs again. He ran I front of me towards the pack. They all howled when he emerged from the scrub.

"Did you find her." A unfamiliar voice asked excited

"Yeah. I did. Lillian. You coming." Ryan called

I slowly emerged and made my way to Ryan. I was so nervous I would of ran away if Ryan wasn't there. I stopped and Ryan's side but I wasn't completely side by side with him. He looked back at me confused but turned back to the many wolves that where in front of us.

"This must be Lillian." A tall female, white wolf said

I nodded my head a little at her and looked to Ryan again. His features where filled with confusion and he almost yelled at me I think but he understood my situation.

"Ok Lillian. Calm down." Another wolf said softly

"Get some rest and we will talk in the morning." Another said

I slowly backed away to the edge of the clearing and lowered down to the ground. I placed my head to the ground and watched the others watch me. Ryan made his way slowly to me and sat down beside me. His features where concerned but calm at the same time. That is one thing I will never get about him. His emotions are so weird. They change all the time and he always has more than one emotion.

"Why are you so nervous." He asked

I looked down to the ground and tried to think. Why was I so nervous? I am never nervous around people. Never. But maybe it has something to do with the my wolf. Maybe she was nervous about meeting so many new wolves. It wasn't scary if I was me because I was an animal lover no matter what kind of animal it was. But to be an animal it just feels so weird. It is nothing I have experienced. The emotions I feel and the things I see. It so much more different then humans.

"Go to sleep. I'll stay awake until you are asleep." Ryan thought snuggling into me. I lifted my head and licked his ear before snuggling into him and getting comfortable. His fur was so soft and warm and he licked my ear as I drifted off to sleep with the warmth of my wolf right next to me. He shall forever be there. Right there until I take my last breath...

**Chapter 5 done. Please R&R and if you like twilight please pm me :D**

**P.s. Chapter 6 is on the way :D**


	6. The hunter among us

**Lillian's POV **

A howl woke me from my sleep. I was so jumpy. My sudden movement cause Ryan to jump to his feet. I looked up to him to see him looking around the whole clearing. I slowly made my way to my paws and looked at him. He was stiff and still. I looked around the clearing to see everyone at their feet and looking around. I started to walk backwards towards the edge of the clearing. I knew what this was. I knew it. I had dreams sometimes about these wolves that came after me time and time again but my new pack weren't those wolves. It was my family pack. The one that my father was involved in.

"Lillian. Get away from this pack. They are using you." A very familiar voice growled in my head

I whimpered and started to lower myself to the ground in surrender. Ryan looked at me and growled. I whimpered back but didn't get up. I knew what father was capable of and now there where another pack of him. I couldn't give that burden to my new family.

"Get up." He growled

He got into a crouch and started to growl at me. I looked at him surprised but didn't move. He started to stalk towards me. I whimpered as I heard my old pack move forward. He stopped and growled at me. I jumped up and ran across the field to the trees and started to growl. My growl came out more like a snarl instead of a growl. Ryan growled at me but I didn't turn around.

"Back off." I growled out into the darkness.

There was silence for a couple of minutes then there was a howl. I could understand what it meant. It was saying that they where backing off. Once their scents had gone I turned around to Ryan. He looked so angry but I would too if he had done what I just did.

"You are so stupid." He growled

"I'm sorry but it had to be done!" I growled back

He stood there growling and yelling in my head about how stupid I was and how reckless I was and how I could of gotten killed, and I betrayed my pack, him, everyone. And with that I was running. As fast as I could and as far as I could. I heard him running but I couldn't hear his thoughts. Maybe because I had left his pack. Well not really but I wasn't happy with him. He was whimpering and yelping by the time I got to a small clearing near the house. If I kept running like this I would make it to the house in no time.

Before I could make it out of the forest he jumped me. I growled at him but I knew what he was doing. He was trying to get me to allow him back in my head. I growled at him many more times before he got off of me and slid back into the forest. I looked to him in the forest and growled. He whimpered and growled straight after. I growled to him then laughed kind of. He barked and then I heard.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you." He cried over and over in my head

I backed away slowly as I felt a change coming. I don't know why but it was coming. He ran out to me and pulled me into the cover of the trees. I howled out then I was human again. My bones where sore and my head hurt. I felt sick and I couldn't move at all. I put my head on my knees and breathed through the pain.

After 10 minutes or maybe more I looked up expecting to see my wolf in front of me but he was no where to be seen. I tried to stand but cried out when my head started to spin out again.

"Lillian." I heard a voice ask

I opened my eyes to see Ryan as a human walking towards me. I started to cry as he took me in his arms. I felt so confused and not myself.

"How much more longer." I sobbed

"You can stay in the house by yourself for a while. It's ok if you can't deal with all of this." Ryan said stroking my cheek

"I can. It's just hard." I whispered

"I know and I understand." He whispered back

"Was it like this when you first joined." I asked

He froze. It was silent for a while. I wonder what he was thinking about. Maybe what it was like for him when he first turned. Maybe something personal.

"It was fine but I knew many that had much harder times then me." He whispered looking away

I put my cold hand onto his cheek and turned his head around so he would be looking at me. He smiled weakly.

"Knew?" I asked

"There where many in this pack. But they left to go and find females but they never returned. I feared for them and when they didn't return after 2 years I knew what had happened. Their new alpha didn't except them and they where you know... Killed." He whispered looking away again

I forced his face towards mine again as I looked into his sad, beautiful eyes. He smiled again weakly and looked right back at me. I knew he was caring and loving and wouldn't dare see anyone else get hurt. That is why it hurt me to think of him as having friends who never returned to him. I mean if I had friends I would stick by them no matter what. Well I never really had friends so I wouldn't know very much.

He looked away again and it was really annoying me now. He noticed so he faced me again.

"How much more longer." I asked again

"I don't know. Maybe 2 more moon cycles." Ryan almost moaned

"Ok I think I can survive until, then." I managed to say with as much enthusiasm as I could

He noticed he always dose and it is so annoying. I love him and all but sometimes he is too smart for his own good. I laughed at the thought causing him to look me with the most funniest looked ever. He pulled another face which made me laugh. I hadn't laughed like that in ages.

"How long will we stay like this." I asked

"As long as you want." He whispered

Then I felt it. A emotion connection between us both. I don't know what it was but it completely took me over. I looked to him and his eyes where filled with hunger.

"You feel it too." I asked backing away playfully

"Yes." He growled pouncing on me

His weight caused me to fall back onto my back. The snow was cold but with Ryan with me nothing was too cold anymore. I smiled at him as he made his way down to my lips. He started to kiss them softly at first but then he got rougher and rougher, hungrier and hungrier. I laughed as I felt complete with him.

Over the next 3 hours Ryan changed my whole prospective on love and hate. He showed me a part of him that I would only see. I would only see that part for me and only me. He vowed that to me when I gave myself to him, and him to me. We could never be separated again.

"Wow." I whispered to Ryan breathlessly

"Yeah." He laughed rolling off of me

I looked to him and saw nothing but love. Nothing but pure love. He was mine and I was his. The thought of that made my heart skip a beat. I loved him with all my heart now and he was my world. I hoped it would stay that way and that we could stay together forever. Maybe one day we could settle down and start a family. Maybe we could try and live a normal happy forever.

"Come on. We are going back to the house." Ryan whispered kissing my neck a couple of times

I wanted to so badly but my bones where starting to get sore.

"Can't. I fell it coming again." I whispered

He smiled at me and pulled me to my feet. I still felt flustered from our three hours together which made it very hard to stand. He laughed at my state and I kicked him in the leg for it. But he only laughed more. I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk around to encourage my bones to break. But out of no where my leg broke causing me to scream. I fell to the ground and endured the rest of my bones breaking but soon enough I was the wolf me again. Ryan was waiting for me of cause but I didn't care. As long as he waited for me I am happy. We started to run of towards the pack so we could stay with them for the rest of the winter...

Over the next 2 months my time as I wolf was so fun and I was actually happy for those 2 months. I had grow to like the pack and they grew to like me too. It made me happy and it made Ryan happy. We always ran around like a pack of little hypo kids. Sometimes Ryan and I stayed in our little place. It was a nice little covered clearing in the western side of the woods. It had a small waterfall and stream in it. I imagined what it would be like in the summer. Flowers everywhere, animals running around, birds singing and the forest would be alive again. And I promised to myself I would always come back with Ryan and that little area will be our place forever...

Winter was coming to and end now and wolves had already started to change back. I changed back before Ryan so I made my way back to the house. I walked in expecting no one to be there but the where at least five other people. I blushed when they all turned to me.

"Hay you must be Lillian." A female said

"Yep I am but I have to go and get some clothes on so we can continue this convo a little latter." I laughed running to my room

I opened the familiar door and walked in. It was just the same but the door had had my name carved into it. I never noticed that with all the other doors. But I guess I never really had anytime to look. I was always with Ryan or crying in the bathroom.

I found some clothes and slipped them onto my body. I also ran to my bathroom and brushed my hair and cleaned my stinky teeth. I hated my teeth at the best of times. They where a stupid colour and they have are all whitey yellow. I mean they are more white then yellow but still!

I returned to mob in the lounge room to find twice as many. I looked at them all helplessly as they all laughed at my face. I gave them the finger then spotted Ryan. He was standing in the doorway and looking right at me. He guested for me to go to him. I followed his orders and walked towards him. He was in jeans and a t-shirt. I smiled at him as he cuddled me. I turned around to see my new family looking at us both. I smiled to them as they where smiling at me.

"Ok time to meet the family." Ryan said in his deep voice

I looked back at him as he was smiling to the group of people

"Ok well I am Zero." A man that looked around 30 said. He had nice silver hair and purple eyes. He looked cute but he wasn't my type. He had a very good build too.

"Well I'm Becca." A lady with long blond hair said. She had the perfect body and nice green eyes. She would have a husband in no time if she wasn't a wolf.

The list went on and on. There was:

Bella - long brown hair with brown eyes

Ander - shoulder length hair with topaz eyes

Edward - short golden hair with pure gold eyes

Jace - shoulder length blond curly hair with blue eyes

Clary - long red hair with brown eyes

Yogi - blonde hair with purple eyes

Danielle - brown hair with reddish eyes

Brooks - red hair with sapphire eyes

Luce - long black hair with brown eyes

Hellen - long blonde hair with green eyes

Lucas - short brown hair with hazel eyes

Hector - short red hair with orange eyes

Stefan - short blond hair with red eyes

Elena - long brown hair with red eyes

Kathleen - long black, blue hair with green eyes

There where seven new girls and 5 guy . They where not mentioned when Ryan was explaining them when we first met.

Aria - long green hair with hazel eyes

Eden - long black curly hair with black eyes

Mitch - blond wave hair with green eyes

Violet - short straight black hair with violet eyes

Kasper - short green hair with yellow eyes

Hunter - short chestnut hair with camo eyes

Annie - shoulder length gold hair with hazel eyes

Erica - short wave blond hair with dark blue eyes

Alice - long blue hair with black eyes

Alex - normal black hair with matching eyes

Nikki - long blond hair with pink highlights and pink eyes

Patch - short place hair with patched black and white eyes

Sophie - long sapphire hair with matching eyes

Wow. That was so many people I may or may not of forgotten already.

"Ok I think I have got all that. I think but I'm not certain." I laughed

Everyone else laughed and Ryan did too which made me happy.

After hours with the family as humans I learnt that they where so different as humans then as wolves. It was so funny to joke with them.

Suddenly out of no where I felt oddly sick. I was going to be sick. I had to get up from the lounge and run to the bathroom. Ryan followed and saw me throw up in the toilet. It lasted for 5 minutes or more and that whole time Ryan was there rubbing my back. I finally finished spewing and turned around to look at Ryan. He looked so concerned. I rubbed my forehead and tried to think what in the hell could of caused it. Then something came to mind.

"Ryan you don't think it could of been from the last time we changed do you." I asked a little worried to what he would say

He frowned and went out of the room. I heard a door open and close then he was back. He had a pregnancy test in his hand...

I took it and what happened next I didn't know what to do with. Ryan came in when I called him and he looked down to the test. He looked back up me with a smile.

The test was positive...

**Ok chapter 7 is on the way :D**

**P.s please R&R**


	7. My dreams come true

**Lillian's POV **

A week ago today I found out I was pregnant. Ryan was happy and so was I. We all where. Today I am going to go and get a ultrasound to find out how far along I am and what sex it is. At the moment we have been calling it an it. But today I will find out if we can call it a he or a she. I don't really care what it is I just can't wait until it is in my arms and we are all one big happy family.

"You ready to go." Ryan called

"Yes." I said enthusiastically

I ran to him and grabbed his hand. We walked out of the front door and into his silver Volvo. It was so comfortable and nice. We sped to the doctors and walked in. We waited for half and hour because we are always early for everything. Ryan and I held hands for the whole time. We where just so excited. Our first child. Yay.

"Miss Rose." The doctor called

I looked to Ryan and we both stood up and walked over. We followed the doctor into the room where the machine was waiting. I laid down on the bed with the help of Ryan. He was so excited too. He couldn't kept the smile off his face. The doctor got out the gel and placed it on my stomach.

"Cold." I laughed

Ryan laughed too. It was a inside joke.

"It this your first." The doctor asked

"Yes." Ryan answered

"It's very exciting." The doctor told us

"Yes. We know." I answered with a smiled

She got the stick and rubbed it over my stomach so the image would start. I looked to Ryan as we waited for the doctor to find our child.

"There she is." The doctor said happily

We both looked up to the screen. And there on the screen was my little baby. My little girl. Tears started to well up in my eyes. Ryan smiled and whipped them away. He grabbed my hand and held it.

"It looks like you are 10 weeks along. I'm surprised your not showing because she looks like she is in good health." The doctor said

"I am too." I laughed

"It's nothing to be concerned about." She said wiping off the gel

I looked to Ryan as new tears formed.

"I would have you come back every month to have a check up if that is ok with you." The doctor asked

"Sure." Both Ryan and I said

"Will until then. Oh and congratulations." She said as Ryan helped me off the bed

"Thank you." I smiled walking out the door

The drive home was awesome. The only thing we talked about where names. It was so heard to choose. There where so many good names. But we will decide as the time comes closer.

"Um Ryan. There is one slight problem." I whispered

Ryan looked to me concerned.

"Not now but when she is born. It will be in the middle of winter." I whispered

Ryan looked back to the road and nodded.

"I know." He whispered

"What will we do." I asked

"We will deal with that when the time comes." He replied

When we got home we where welcomed by the whole family. They where all cheering and clapping with excitement.

"Ok Lillian how far along." All the girls wanted to know

"10 weeks." I said happily

They all screamed and jumped up and down

"What is it." They all screamed

"Girl." I laughed

They all screamed and jumped. They pulled me into another room and we all had orange juice and cake. We where all excited and happy. We could not wait for our new arrival.

There where two knocks on the door and they all called "who is it." I looked to them confused. They where up to something. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked them all in the eyes.

"It's me." A boy called

"Who's me." All the ladies called

"Me." Many voices called

Their smiles all turned upside down.

'Its an ambush.' Becca thought

'We are trapped' Bella laughed

'No.' I though pointing down

I had remember that I saw a door in my room on the floor like this. Must be tunnels or something.

'Your a genius.' They all laughed

'Well let's get going.' We laughed

We opened the door quietly and slid in. Becca was the last in so she closed the door. We heard the boys rush into the doors and windows but they all growled when we weren't there.

"Find them." Ryan growled

We all laughed and started to run. We found a door and ran out. We came out of the door and we where outside. We all laughed and started to run into the forest.

"Found them." A boy yelled

We all screamed and started to run faster

"Split up." I called

"Becca, Bella, Clary, Luce, Hellen, Elena, Kathleen with me and Aria, Eden, Violet, Annie, Erica, Alice, Nikki and Sophie go together. Good luck girls." I called before we went our separate ways.

We ran for hours on end. It was so nice to be in the forest being chased by our guys. It made us feel loved.

"Wait." I called

We all stopped. They looked at me and I smiled. I pointed up and they all looked up. The branches where moving and there where some quiet growling.

'Becca, Bella, Clary you guys come with me and Luce, Hellen, Elena and Kathleen go together. Good luck.' I thought before we sprinted

I heard several growls and they started to follow us. After another couple of hours we where still on the run. No one had sent me a message so I called

'How many are left.' I thought

13 me's replied. I smiled and started to run faster. This was so fun.

'Hang on.' I thought.

We stopped.

"We have to split again and for the last time too. Ok." I thought

They all nodded

"Becca your with me. Good luck." I said to the other 2

We started to run again and then I heard growls and "oh come on."

I laughed so loud I nearly collapsed. Becca joined in but we slowed down. I growled and started to run faster.

"Oh no. This has been their plane all alone." I called

"Meet at the springs now." I called

We all called to each other as we ran to the springs. We soon got there and we stopped.

'Why did we come here.' Becca though

'Because it was their plan to follow us the whole way anyway until we got tired. So I made it a little easier for them.' I smiled

There where so many growls from the forest. I laughed then thought to the girls.

'They will come from all directions and then all take a run for it.' I yelled

Then the guys stated their attack. We all screamed and ran for it. Little did I know that Ryan had his sights on me. He came straight for me. I braced my self for the impact. He hit me and tackled me to the ground. I laughed and laughed as he kissed my neck like he was angry. He got to his feet and helped me up. He turned around to the rest of them.

"Ok everyone. Shut up." He yelled

The girls screamed but stopped as their partners hugged them from behind. I looked to Ryan with very suspicious eyes. He was up to something. And I didn't like it.

"Lillian I love you some much that if you had to leave my world I would leave too. You are my sun to my day. Your my light to my dark dark. Your my stars in the sky. What I am trying to say is that I love you the the end of the universe and back." He laughed

I looked I'm in the eyes as he slowly lowered himself down on one knee. I covered my mouth as I was so surprised.

"Would you do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife." He said in a deep voice

Teas rolled down my face as all the girls screamed and clapped.

"Yes." I cried...

**Chapter 8 is on the way**

**P.s. Please R&R**


	8. My wedding

**Lillian's POV**

I hadn't stopped looking at the ring on my finger. Ryan always plays with it and I cry all the time when I think of the day he got down on his knee and said will you marry me. He hugged me for ages while I cried of happiness.

He wanted to get married that week and I agreed. He was over the moon. So was I but I was so nervous but I guess that I would have to get over it.

I was sitting in the lounge room by myself thinking about the wedding so far. We where going to have it in our little clearing on the western side of the forest. I loved it there and a part of me. I would stay there for the rest of eternity.

We where getting a local celebrant who was also a wolf to marry us. My bridesmaid of honour was Becca. My bridesmaids where Bella, Luce and Aria. They where over the moon too. Ryan's best man was Patch and his groomsmen where Edward, Kasper and Mitch. We where all so excited. Our pack and a couple of other packs where invited. We only invited the other packs because they where the best of friends with this pack apparently.

"Lillian." A voice screamed

I looked up and saw my all time best friend. I got to my feet and ran to her. We screamed and screamed as we held each other. I suddenly realised why she was here. She smiled and laughed.

"I'm going to marry you." She screamed

I started to cry when I noticed she was a wolf and she was going to do the most honourable thing ever. She hugged me tightly as I cried.

"Pregnancy hay." She laughed

I laughed too and hugged her more tightly. Ryan came into the room with the biggest smile on his face. I looked to him and growled as he had made me cry again by bringing my best friend here. He started to laugh and sat on the couch. But not for long. All the other boys ran in, picked him up and carried him out over their heads.

"Hay. What the hell are you doing." He laughed trying to get out of their hold.

"It's your last night of freedom and we are going to made it a good one." Patch laughed

I heard Ryan growl before all the girls came in. They where all laughing and bringing so many dresses. I looked at them annoyed but I knew I would enjoy tonight.

"And it's your hen night so that means makeovers." Becca screamed

Bella slammed the door and locked it. We all sat down on the lounge and discussed what we where all doing.

"Ok tonight we will all be making each other over." Aria said

"And we have to make sure the dickheads don't see." Elena growled

We all laughed as the boys tried to break into the room. But after last time we where ready. We got to work on each other and after 4 hours our hair and make up was finished. We all looked at the dresses each other had brought along. It was so much fun. We looked beautiful. We took a couple of selfies and then we had to wash it all off because we had to be in bed so we could get up early and get ready because the ceremony was at 3pm. I know that doesn't sound early but considering how much had to be done we had to get up nice and early.

We soon where all clean and hopping into made up beds on the ground and on the lounge. We all snuggled into our blankets and drifted into a warm, comfy undisturbed sleep.

"Lillian wake up!" Becca screamed excitably

"No way. I'm dead to the world." I laughed

Everyone laughed which caused me to open my eyes. They where all smiling and holding up and long beautiful white dress. I covered my mouth. It was so beautiful. I started to cry of happiness as they brought out shoes and jewellery. I loved it all. It was so lovely and beautiful.

I got up and walked over to them all. They all squealed and started to get me ready. They pushed me down into a chair and they all started to do my hair. They pulled and pushed my hair around and started to paint my face with makeup. I started to cry but I held back the tears. They all started to cry and I gave them the finger so many times. They all started to get ready and they where all done before me! I was being worked on an hour before they started on each other. They had all finished now and they where all working on me again. Then they all stopped. I looked up at them and frowned.

"Do you want to see." Kathleen asked

I looked to them all nervously and then nodded. They all smiled and pulled off the sheets from the mirrors. I looked in them and I nearly started to cry. My long blond hair was in a loose bun thing with a brad going from the front left and right of my head around the the bun. I also had some curled strands of hair hanging down. I had dark mascara and eyeliner on with eye shadow, lipstick, blush, foundation and some other things but I couldn't think. I looked nice for once.

"Oh my god. Thank you." I cried holding back tears

They all wiped tears from their eyes and got the dress out. I smiled and put it one.

After 8 hours of preparing I was ready. It was 2:45pm. The wedding was in 15 minutes. We had to get going. They all squealed and hugged me before we rushed out of the house. We hurried to the clearing and then there was a carpeted area where I could stand. I was out of the view of my groom but I still was as nervous as hell.

Becca, Bella, Luce and Aria came to me and hugged me as the rest of the girls went and stood in their place. The music started and the girls started to walk. Sam was there to give me away. He was in a black tuxedo and fancy shoes. I nearly cried when I saw him.

"You may not be my father but hell I will still cry when you give me away." I whispered

He covered his mouth and looked down to the ground. He must of been happy.

"Come on you two." Becca said as she started to walk

I nodded to her and started to walk behind her. I was so nervous but I could,live through it.

We came into the clearing and I smiled as I saw Ryan in his suit and his hair all done up. He smiled the biggest smile when he saw me. He couldn't believe his eyes. Then I saw my friend. She was crying. I looked up to the sky and blinked. I gave her the finger and looked back to Ryan, I heard her laugh and I nearly started to laugh too. I got to the end of the red carpet. Sam kissed my hand and gave it over to Ryan. Ryan smiled at his father as he sat down. Ryan and I walked the rest of the way to my friend. She had whipped away the tears and was all serious now.

"We have all gathered here today to witness the marriage of Ryan Ian Roth and Lillian Rose. Please say you vowels." She said

We repeated after her and I swear I was going to cry. I nearly did.

"Lillian do you take Ryan to be your loyally wedded husband." She asked

"I do." I said sliding his ring on his finger

"Ryan do you take Lillian to be your loyally wedded wife." She asked

"I do." He said cheerfully

He slid the ring on my finger. And we both smiled

"You may now kiss your bride." She said

Ryan cupped my face and kissed my lips softly. Now we could start our forever. But will it last that long?...

**Chapter 8 done. Chapter 9 on the way and please R&R**

**Please please please review **

**(#^.^#)**


	9. My life is so complete

**Lillian's POV **

I had gotten married 3 weeks ago and my life was complete. I had my husband and I had my daughter on the way. I couldn't wait. Everything was falling into place. The pack was so supportive and they loved me. They understood everything that I was going through. They understand that I am pregnant and that I have serious hormonal issues. They all joke about what it will be like feather down the track in my pregnancy. Well all laugh it off know but I know as a fact that when I get closer to my due date I will be so emotionally messed up that I will be happy and calm one minute and angry and yelling my face off another.

It is funny to think about it now but I will be crying about I in about 6 months. Sam has readied me saying that my back will hurt like hell and my bladder will feel like it is going to explode every time the baby kicks. Also that I will waddle everywhere or be carried by Ryan. One or the other, just depending on how my body will cope with the pregnancy. Sam predicts that it will go fine but just in case he wants to try not to shift for the whole winter.

That is the only worry that everyone has with this whole thing. It's when I am set to deliver. It's strange though. Instead of carrying this baby for 9 months it's 11 months. It is so weird. Maybe it has something to do with the wolf jeans. I really have no idea. But anyway that means that I will deliver sometime in winter. The strategy is to call Grace's friend. Isabel I think her name is. She married Cole but he never had the guts to change her. Anyway we asked her to bring food around everyday and some movies too when it starts to get too cold. She said that she would help with anything she could. Her 3 children and herself would be around her every minute of everyday when it starts to get too cold in case everyone else changes. I know of 5 wolves that are going to try and stay human for the winter. Becca, Ryan, Sam, Grace and Cole. I don't know if Patch would stay but I hoped he did.

Patch and I have formed a friendship of sorts. I wouldn't call it a relationship but I do call it a friendship. He is most probably the most trustworthy person I have made friends with. Since the beginning we became friends. Also he was the closest thing Ryan had to a brother so he already filled the role of a brother to me. The only one I will have in forever but I don't mind. He is the best brother I could ever have. But anyway it is so hard to explain our friendship. I mean you know how maybe one day you go to your first day of school and all these girls surround you because you have skinny legs and a good body but you never really feel like they would be a good friend. But when you meet this one person and you like start to talk straight away and you just seam to have this bond and it feels like you have been friends for your whole life. I know you most probably don't know but that is how I have to explain it...

I was sitting on the lounge feeling sorry for myself. I had no energy to move or eat. Sam and Ryan where trying to get me to eat at least a piece of toast but I just could not force myself to eat anything. Patch and Ryan where sitting on both sides of me watching TV with me. The rest of the pack was outside having a swim. I wish I could go because the water would feel so nice on my usually hot skin. All the boys hand to do to get warm if their hands where just a little cold was put their hands on my skin. They usually had to scoot over a little because they usually became too hot. I always had a blanket on me because my head was telling me I was cold but the boys said I was very hot so they usually took the blanket off me for around half an hour. I got angry at them because of that but I usually ignored the anger in me because I knew it was just my hormones.

"Lillian. Your hell hot." Patch whispered

"I know." I moaned slowly pushing the blanket off of my body. Ryan looked to me confused. But I just ignored him. I couldn't have an argument with him now. I felt too sick. If I had a fight I would most probably pass out or something.

"Do you think you could eat anything?" Sam asked starting to get up

"I wouldn't bother. I can't eat anything." I moaned resting my head on Ryan's shoulder

His hand found mine and he squeezed it and kissed my forehead. I looked over to Patch and smiled as I saw him with his heads in the clouds. I used most but not all my energy to see what he was thinking. My surroundings faded and then I saw my little girl when she was 18. She had matured and had stopped ageing. She looked beautiful but then then I saw Patch kissing her. But for some reason we weren't there in his little vision. I wonder why.

Ok let me explain. Some of the pack members have an ability to see the future of their pack. They are like the protectors. Not the physical type but the mental type. The world around me came back and I frowned at Patch. He looked to me and looked to Ryan.

"Did she just do what I think she did." Ryan asked looking to Patch

He seamed to still be in a daze as he looked trough the rest of the vision. Ryan was starting to get nervous.

"What did you see Patch." He asked starting to fidget with our hands

"Calm down. It was something good." I whispered starting to pull the blanket back over me

Ryan frowned then looked over to Sam. They I smelt it. It was food. Some kind of food. I shoved everyone away, got up and started to run towards the bathroom. I entered the room and slammed the door behind me. Mouthfuls after mouthfuls of spew fell into the toilet.

"Lillian?" Patch's voice sounded

"Where is Ryan." I said through gags

"He is being sick in the other bathroom. He is really sick you know. But he try's to hide it. Anyway I was sent to check up on you." He said starting to open the door.

I looked up to him from the floor as he started to make his way to me. He smiled but I had to turn back to the toilet and spew some more. He walked swiftly to me and rubbed my back. After another half and hour of spewing I finally sat back on the wall and looked to Patch who was right next to me.

"Patch will you stay with me this winter." I whispered looking him in the eyes

He smiled his crooked smiled and put a arm around me. He pulled me close and let me rest my head on his shoulder.

"Yes. Of cause my little lily." He smiled

"Thank you... Wait what is wrong with Ryan." I asked just taking in what he had said half an hour ago

"He is spewing again in the other bathroom. He hasn't been well at all." He answered

I tried to force myself up but I failed. My legs failed me and I started to fall back towards the floor. But before I had time to even think about how much it would hurt if I hit the ground Patch had his arms around me holding me up.

"Lillian what is wrong?" He asked taking me into his arms

"I don't know." I whispered

He sighed and started to walk back out into the living room. He came through the last door and we entered where everyone was sitting and talking together. They all stopped as soon as we came into the room. Something was wrong. I could tell. I don't know what is was but I knew something was up.

"What?" I questioned wiggling in Patch's arms

"Don't you dare." He growled in my ear

I stopped and looked around. I saw everyone but Ryan. Where the hell was he. He looked so worried. Then I noticed Sam and Grace where not in the room too. I looked up to Patch who was frowning. I frowned and let my surroundings disappear. Then I saw it. Our pack was falling apart. Ryan was sick and so was I. But what was it. Patch was also becoming sick. This vision was around 2 days from now. But what I could tell Ryan was so much more worse then me. I came back to the real world and I looked around. Patch sighed because he knew I had seen it too. I motion to Ryan's room and he slowly took me to his room. I put my arm out and knocked on the door.

"Hang on a sec." Sam called

"Sam?" I asked confused

"Shit." I heard Ryan moan

"Sam. Let me in." I said a little more worried

"Hang on a sec." He growled

I heard a moan from the room and then a cry of pain. I tried to turn the nob but I fail. I wiggled a little too fast and then I felt my guts in my mouth. I turned the Patch and pointed to the bathroom. His eyes widened and then he ran. He placed me on the floor and held my hair back from my face as I spewed into the toilet. We spent another hour or so in the bathroom. Most of the time I was kneeling in front of the toilet but the rest of the time I was laying down on the cold tiles trying to cool my body. Patch was trying his best to try and keep me cold. It hurt so much. My stomach muscles where so sore from all the vomiting I had been doing. I felt so lightheaded and sick I didn't want to move. Patch was trying to encourage me to move but i just couldn't move.

"Patch I feel so shit. Ok I just can't move." I cried

He put both of his arms under me and lifted me up. With a groan he was walking me towards Ryan's room. I heard a moaned of annoyance as we came to the room.

"Ok I'm sorry for my language but let us fucking in because she needs him." Patch growled

"Patch fuck off." Ryan growled

The all of a sudden a sharp pain rippled through me. I cried out and hugged Patch as the pain ripped through me. The door slammed open and Sam was standing there with blood all over him. I looked away as I felt more spew coming up my throat.

"Stay... Away." I cried as another pain hit me

Luckily it wasn't in my stomach but I knew something was wrong. I was so sick lately and now I was getting pains. That is never a really good sign.

"Lillian calm down." Sam said calmly

"Sam! You are covered in fucking blood!" I cried

I felt sick. What the hell could of happened. I didn't want to know but I also had to know.

"Lillian. Calm. Down." He stressed

"How the hell am I supposed to calm down when you are covered in blood." I whimpered trying to keep the spew down my throat

"Lillian!" I heard Ryan growl

He sounded so angry. But why. What had I done.

"Oh. Patch." I moaned looking into his eyes

He moaned and once again we ran to the bathroom. Another hour went by and then we went back into my room. Patch placed me on the bed and then went to leave the room.

"Patch. Can you stay?" I asked

He looked back to me and smiled.

"Ok lily." He whispered walking back to my bed

He laid down with me on the bed and put his arm around me. I could tell that he was starting to feel off too. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with all of us. I had to find out but for now I was so tired. I need to sleep. I was unable to move.

"Thank you." I whispered before falling into a deep, deep sleep

I woke to the sound of screams... But not my own. I looked around to see that I was alone. Alone and sick. I had t get up but it wasn't going to happen.

'Patch.' I thought

Straight away he was at my door looking at me. He had tears on his face. His body was cut and his wounds where bleeding everywhere.

"Patch! What the hell happened!" I screamed trying to get to him.

"Don't move." He said almost running over to me

He sat down on the bed and looked me in the eyes.

"They found us." He whispered

"Who?" I asked instantly scared

"Your fathers pack..."

**Please review :)**

**＼****(^o^)／**

**I'm crazy **


	10. Live with love and fight with hate

**Lillian's POV **

How the hell could they of found us. Why had they come for us. Why where they even trying to find us. We did nothing to them. I mean sure my father wanted me dead but he died instead. I'm still alive. Maybe that is why? I don't know.

His body was cut and blood was leaking from his wounds. I would have helped him patch himself up but I was too sick. If i even came to close to him I would be gagging.

"Lillian... Are you ok." He asked

"Patch. Please stop asking that. Too many people ask that to many times." I whispered

"Lillian you where out for a week. I mean you where hell sick and all of us where hell scared." He whispered

How the hell could I have been asleep for a week. I never sleep that long even if I was in a coma. So something is going on. The pack never found me. Why did Patch lie to me. Why. He has never lied to me before...

**A week earlier**

**Patch's POV**

Lillian slowly drifted off into a deep, deep sleep. As soon as she was snoring I carefully lifted her off of me. I made my way to the door, opened it slowly and quietly before slipping out into the hall. I closed the door behind me and slowly made my way down to Ryan's room. I knocked on the door, soon being invited in my Sam. When I walked in I felt sick because of the strong smell of Ryan's blood. Wait why was he bleeding? I finally found Ryan in the bathroom on the floor. I looked to Grace who was sitting in the edge of the bath tub. She looked sick but she was going to stay. But what the hell was happening. Then I remembered. His 15 years where up. He was having the cure. His wolf had been held back but now Sam was going to bit him.

"How many years do you have left?" Grace asked me

"I think three." I said not wanting to face all of this again

Ryan looked up to me and when I saw him I got to be honest... He looked like shit. Not in a mean way but in a bad way. I knew how he felt. When you are going through the cure you are always pissed off and you are trying to fight off a deadly disease that has been put in your body.

Ryan was on the floor leaning on the cold wall. He only had boxers on and had some cold packs on his body. I remember when I had to go through this last. The cold packs helped but I still felt terrible even when my temperature was low. I felt nauseous all the time and my skin felt like it was someone else's.

"Know I understand why you didn't want her in here." I whispered ashamed of myself

"Patch. Don't feel bad. You had no idea." Ryan encouraged

"You sound fine." I laughed

He laughed a little with me before tuning around to spew in the toilet.

The bad thing with the cure is that there is no curtain outcome for you after the cure. You may die or you may live. The cure can take an incredible toll on your body. Sometime the body can't handle it so the body just shuts down.

I sat down beside Ryan and rubbed his back. He was sick this time. Worse then others. It was hard to sit beside him and watch him go through this. I know how it feels and I never want to go through it again but soon I will have to.

"Never tell Lillian about this." He whispered when he finished gagging

"Ryan..." I started but was cut off

"Don't Ryan me! I don't want her to be afraid of what is to come. I want he to live her life as it comes. She doesn't have to know!" He said sternly before turning around and spewing back into the toilet.

"Ryan. You ready?" Sam asked

"As ready as I will ever be." He whispered holding out his arm

Ryan closed his eyes and looked away from his father. Sam took his sons arm into his hands and held it up to his face. Then quickly he took a breath and sunk his teeth into Ryan's flesh. I watched as Ryan closed his eyes tightly and sucked in a breath. Sam pulled away and looked to me.

"Take him to the sanctuary room." Sam said in an urgent manner.

I nodded, picked Ryan up and started to run to the huge room we build in the other end of the house. It was like the outdoors but indoors where we could keep and eye on all the wolves that underwent the cure.

I started to feel Ryan shake and moan as we got closer to the room. He started to growl and his fur started to break through his skin.

"Ryan hold him back!" I ordered

He growled but he started to stop shaking. I finally got to the room and dumped him down on the grass. I closed the see through door and locked all the locks. There where too many types of locks to remember but I somehow remembered them all.

I sat down and listened to Ryan moan and growl, his bones break and his last human yell. The next thing I heard was pure wolf growls. I knew he wouldn't be himself for a while but that is how it had to be.

Over the next couple of days Sam kept Lillian sedated for her own protection and Ryan kept on shifting back and forth, back and forth. We had to have the sanctuary temperature down to 5 degrease at all times. A lot of the time it had to be lower but I wasn't the one who had to watch over Ryan 24/7. Sam had that honour.

Last time I saw Sam he had black circles under his eyes and he looked so pale. I wonder what was going on with Ryan. It wasn't like Sam to avoid a convocation with anyone. So today I decided to go and see Ryan. I need to make sure he was ok.

I slowly walked down the cold hallway and to the sanctuary room. I opened the curtains and looked into the room. And there was Ryan bleeding and crying in his human form.

"Sam!" I yelled

Sam came running and stood beside me.

"Look." I said pointing to Ryan

"Holy shit!" Sam yelled running into the room

"Sam." I yelled but he didn't listen

Then before I knew what was happening Ryan had shifted and his claws had sunken into Sam's stomach.

"Ryan!" I growled

He looked up at me. His eyes burning into mine. I turned around and ran. When I got to the lounge room he pounced on me. I growled at him as he scratched at my skin and bit me. The rest of the pack ran in and pulled him off me. I looked to Ryan and he was easily besting them. They where screaming and yelling form them pain. Then I heard it. She was awake.

"Patch." She whispered in my head

Ryan stopped straight away and he was forced to shift back. When he was back to normal I ran to Lillian's room.

Straight away I was at her door looking at her. I could feel teas running down my face and I could feel all my wounds leaking blood and the pain radiating off them.

"What happened!" She screamed

I watched as she tried to get out of bed but I ran over to her and pushed her back down onto her back.

"Don't move." I begged

I sat down next to her on the bed. I knew I had to lie. I couldn't tell her what had happened to Ryan.

"They found us." I whispered

He looked up to me with concern.

"Who?" He barley whispered

There was a small silence then I replied with...

"Your fathers pack..." I whispered

I fixed myself up and I watch as she tried not to gag and throw up all over the place.

"Lillian... Are you ok." I asked

"Patch. Please stop asking that. Too many people ask that too many times." She whispered

"Lillian you where out for a week. I mean you where hell sick and all of us where hell scared." I whispered

She looked like she didn't believe it. I frowned and looked into her eyes.

"What really happened?" She asked

"What I told you." I said to back myself up

She shook her head and looked away.

"If you are going to lie to me you can get out!" She whispered harshly

I looked at her dumbfounded. She looked back at me and rolled her eyes.

"Look, I don't want this to ruin our friendship. OK. But might because I have been lied to my whole life and it hurts so much to know that." She said looking away with tears running down her face

"I will see what I can do." I whispered walking towards the door

I was then surprised who I was met by. It was Ryan. He was breathing heavily.

"Ryan?" I growled warningly

"I'll tell her ok. And I'm sorry about that." He said pointing towards my body

"Ok." I said slowly

I walked out of the room and closed the door. I heard them talking and Lillian crying. I just hope that Ryan was under control...

**Chapter 11 on the way...**

**Please R&R **

**(⌒▽⌒)**

**Yay!**


	11. Truth, lie or both

**Lillian's POV **

It had been 3 months since Ryan explained to me that he was the one that hurt Patch and his pack that way. I didn't talk to him for around about 2 weeks but when I started to show and get really sick with the pregnancy I was forced to take him back. Apparently every woman get really sick when they start to show. No one knows why but that is just how it is.

I had headaches, stomach pains, lightheaded, nausea, I was throwing up all the time and all I seamed to do was sleep. I hadn't talked to Patch lately. Ryan said it was something to do with the baby but I hadn't heard his voice in the house at anytime. It was like he never existed. I always broke down crying because I missed his voice so much. I mean I don't have a crush on him I have Ryan for that but Patch and I have always had a special bond. We where always like brother and sister from the day we met and now that he is gone it is like I have lost a quarter of myself. It makes me feel so empty and lonely.

It felt like years since Patch had disappeared when I heard...

"How is she?" My Patch said

"We don't know. She has been out for 5 days." Ryan whispered

"It is as I feared." He whispered

"What have you found out dear brother." Ryan almost yelled

"Brother calm down. You will wake her." He whispered

There was a long silence before Patch started his explanation

"I went to a far away land to find another pack who had, had the same thing happen to most of their females during pregnancy. They took many tests and it showed that the baby was too cold when the mother was in her human state. The pup would have to be carried as a wolf." Patch whispered

"What?" Ryan whispered

"When the child is too cold they give off a hormone which causes the mother to become weak and sick. Both the mother and the unborn child must phase to wolf and live out the pregnancy as a wolf. Unless the mother will die of starvation and lack of nutrition and vitamins and the baby will starve and freeze to death." Patch almost cried

There was a very, very long pause then it was broken by my husband.

"What has to be done?" He whispered

"She must phase. When she phases the baby will phase too. As soon as she is on her feet she has to work around and the male influence aka you must bring a fresh kill to the mother so they both can eat. You will wait until 9 more months pass then she must phase so she can give birth but I have to warn her when she phases back it will not be a pretty sight." Patch said his voice creaking many times

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked concerned

"She will look like hell had rolled over her a thousand times. Well something like that. It is the only way I can explain it." He whispered

"We must wake her." Ryan said

"Don't bother." I cried

They both ran to my room. Patch stopped at the door as Ryan walked to me. He looked so uncomfortable.

"Patch." Ryan growled

"I'm sorry I can't." He whimpered

He turned away from me and almost fell on his face he walked away. I looked to Ryan and his face looked like he wanted to kill Patch. I frowned at him as he looked at the place where Patch had just left.

"PATCH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Ryan yelled

I jumped out of my skin when he did that. He looked to me sympathetically. I frowned at him and then he jumped up and ran out the door.

"PATCH." He yelled

"RYAN! FUCK OFF." I heard him yell

"SHE NEEDS YOU." Ryan yelled back

"SHE NEEDS YOU MORE!" He yelled then I heard him growl

"What happened to you out there." Ryan asked

"Nothing." Patch snapped

"PATCH!" I cried

Soon he was at my door. He didn't run or even rush he just walked.

"What do you want." He said in a flat voice

I stared at him then started to cry. I could tell what was wrong.

"Come here and turn around." I sobbed

He followed my orders. I took the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. What I saw made me scream. He flinched but didn't look back at me. I covered my mouth as I traced all the scars with the tips of my fingers.

"Why did you do this." I cried leaning my head agains the middle of his back

They where still red and they looked so sore. They looked like he had been whipped.

"Turn around." I whispered

He looked to the ground and shook his head.

"Turn around." I growled. I was surprised I sounded like a mum

I saw one single tear flows down his face. He slowly turned around to reveal the full extent of his injuries. I had to look away.

"Why." I whimpered

"I had to get the information." He growled

I looked up to him through tear filled eyes. He growled and looked away.

"You didn't need to get tortured for it." I cried/yelled

"YES I DID! BECUSE YOU ARE MY LITTLE SIS OK! I could never let you go in and die like that." He whispered looking down at me

I slowly placed my hand on his bare chest. Then I had a brilliant idea. I placed my hand over his heart and he just looked at me.

"What about a tattoo?" I whispered

"Of what." He asked

"We could make a pack crest." I charmed

He looked at me for a second then smiled the biggest smile ever.

"You have an amazing mind Lillian Rose." He laughed and hugged me

But then another thought hit me. I squealed. Patch looked down to me scared for his life

"Best tattoo idea ever. Seaming I am a qualified artist I can do it for us. And instead if a pack tattoo it can be a set of scratches on our hearts. 3 to be exact. One stands for my claw, one stands for yours and one stands for Ryan. That way we will always remember how we all clawed our way into each other's hearts." I smiled

I looked to Patch to see him with tears running down his face. I smiled and hugged him.

"It's nice to know you little sis." He whispered before kissing me on the forehead

He got up and walled out of the room. Ryan came in seconds later.

"Should we do it?" I asked

"Of cause we should. We have to." He laughed sitting down next to me putting his hand on my stomach

The baby moved and I became sick. I knew we only had a few days to do this. I looked to Ryan and saw that he agreed with me. We decided to do it two days from now. I was so excited. Everyone was just like "what have hey fed you." I laughed it off but I knew that I was being way over the top but I didn't mind. I knew that I would be one with the my two favourite people in the world. I loved them and I would have their names printed over my heart...

The day has finally come. The day that I Lillian Rose will imprint both mine and Ryan's name on Patch's heart. He was all up for it. But I was also sad because I knew as soon as I had finished I would be forced to turn into a wolf and carry out my duties as a mother in my wolf form. I would miss talking to everyone and I would miss being inside with my family. I knew that I had to this but I wasn't sure if I would make it through this or not. I mean I hope I do make it through for my baby girl, Ryan and Patch. They all need me and I need them. I don't know what I would do without them.

I was sitting up in bed waiting for Patch to come in and get his tattoo done. When he finally came into the room I smiled. I had waited so long for him to get in here. I hope he wasn't rethinking all of this.

I looked at him with curious eyes. He smiled in response and I didn't like that. I could get my payback when I gabbed him a ink covered needle which hurt too. I smiled as he took off his shirt and looked at me.

"Ready." I asked

He took a whole to nod but soon I working my magic. The ink a going where I wanted it to go and it was starting to look really good. When I started to get to the lower half of the tattoo I felt Patch stiffen. I looked up to see his face some where else. Then it hit me like someone had hit me in the face.

"I can stop you know if it brings up memories about..." I started

"When I was away." He finished

I looked down to my over sized stomach and waited for him to calm down. He did in a matter of seconds. He smiled at me and I continued to do his tattoo. He winced a little throughout the procedure but otherwise he was good. When I finished I disinfected it and covered it with a large piece of dressing. I knew he would take it off as soon as he got out the door but I put it on by habit. He smiled at me they got up and slowly walked out of the room.

I waited a while and then Ryan came in shirtless. With the sight of his I felt turned on. He smiled when he sensed the state he put me in. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just smiled at sat down in front of me. I started the tattoo and before long I was done. I covered it with dressing then Patch came back into the room. He sat down next to me and picked up the tattooing needle.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with that." I asked moving away slowly.

"Your not the only one who is a qualified artist." He smiled

I rolled my eyes and let Patch do my tattoo. Ryan sat with me and held my hand as the pain was more intense to me for some reason. Patch said it was because I was pregnant. I laughed at that and it was truly funny.

Soon he was done. He covered it and then left. I laid in Ryan's arms for a while and then he started to move. I looked up at him and I moaned. I knew what time it was and I didn't want to leave. He picked me up and started to walk off outside. He opened the glass door and we where greater by a black and white patched wolf...

**Chapter 11 done :)**


	12. Pain as a wolf

**Lillian's POV **

Patch stood there waiting for me to phase but there was one problem. It was the middle of summer. I looked up to Ryan and he smiled. He grabbed my arm then the smile disappeared.

"I'm sorry my love but I have to break your arm." He whispered

I whimpered but nodded. Soon after he broke my arm and I screamed. I felt the phase coming and I smiled back at Ryan. He slowly put me down and ran inside. I looked at Patch confused just before I let out one final human cry. Then I was the second me.

I looked around with my new eyes. I saw Patch and he was smiling at me. Well I always thought that was what a wolf smile would look like. I tried to smile back and what followed made me run up to him. He whimpered and backed away. Who knows why but he did. I ran to him and started to lick him. He whimpered and I whimpered back as we greeted each other. He looked behind me and I followed his gaze. I then saw him. I saw my Ryan in my favourite form. He was his wolf. My wolf.

He growled at the both of us but I growled back playfully and ran towards him. He crouched down in response then pounced on me. I started to laugh and laugh in my head of cause. Ryan and I rustled and and played before I started to howl.

Ryan stopped straight away and looked at me. I think maybe he thought I was in pain. I laughed again and then through my head back. Ryan finally understood and threw his head back as well and started to howl. Soon Patch joined in with us too. While our howls filled the air all the animals silenced and all the natural sounds stopped. It was as if we where at the top of theropod chain and all the other animals bow down to us. It felt good to be higher in the society and in control of things.

"Lillian..." I heard someone say

I stopped howling and looked around. What I saw made me cry. Well I am pregnant. The whole pack was outside with baby gear and furniture. I yelped and looked each of them in the eyes.

"What to you think?" Becca asked

I barked at her and jumped on her causing her to fall back onto the deck. I licked her face and neck.

"I think she loves it." Brooks laughed

I looked up to him and barked in agreement.

"I agree." Luce laughed

I slowly turned around and slowly walked to my Ryan. He looked as if he had a huge Wolfe grin on his face. I pounced on him and licked his nose. He was so warm and soft. His fur was thick and smooth. To me he was perfect in both forms... Human and wolf. He was my wolf and he was my Ryan. I would always have him and even in death I knew that he would be with me. I will teach my child to love who she is and to not think she was a monster like I did when I first phased. I would be with her the whole way through her shifts and I would encourage her to love those around her who loved her.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryan asked

"Like you don't know." I laughed licking his nose again

He laughed back at me and once we had our little play time we looked back to the pack. They all had huge smiles on their faces and they all looked insane. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Patch. He looked just as bad as the rest of the pack with their big smiles so I moaned and turned away from him.

"See you in the winter sis." They all said together

I frowned to Ryan who laughed.

"Let's go love. Patch will you lead the way." Ryan said

Patch nodded his big head and started to run into the woods. Both Ryan and I followed. Soon enough we where at the springs. The air was still hot yet fresh. The animals where talking and calling to each other. It was noisy yet it was peace full.

Patch, Ryan and I made our way to the middle of the clearing and we just listened to the animals, it was relaxing and for the first time in a long while I felt refreshed and healthy instead of sick and weak.

"Do you like it out here?" Patch asked

I slowly lifted up my heavy head to look at him.

"Yes I really do. I like being a wolf too because I feel less sick." I said sounding the happiest I have in a long time

"That is brilliant news my love." Ryan whispered

He sounded so relaxed and refreshed. I slowly turned my head to look at him and I saw that he also looked more refreshed.

"This is like retail therapy." I whispered

"You got that right." A little voice said

I looked up to the boys with my ears up in the air. Their body where in the same state but they where all looking around. I felt I little kick in my stomach and then the voice again.

"Mummy it is me." The little voice said

My breath caught and I looked over to Ryan who was making his way to his feet. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Well heard one I should say.

I rolled onto my back so my legs was up in the air. Ryan came over and nudged my stomach with his nose. I chuckled in my mind as the little pup kicked where Ryan had nudged. I looked up to Ryan with a smile on my face but his face was serious and concerned.

"Ryan...?" I asked worried

"I have to go and ask my father some questions. I'll be back soon love." Ryan said getting up and running back to the house

"Ryan..." I whispered

What was he doing. Was there something wrong. Was my baby ok. Was I ok. Was he ok. Oh god what happens if something is wrong. What is I or the baby dies. What will Ryan do. He would kill himself... No... NO! Do not think that!

"Lillian clam down! He is just worried. The baby is kicking nearly 3 months earlier than it should. They just need to figure out the new due date." Patch said calmly walking over to me and nudging my stomach. The pup kicked more strongly this Tim causing me to flinch.

"Wow that was a big one." Patch laughed

I looked over to him and he laughed in his head. I rolled my eyes and slowly made my way around to lay on my stomach. I had to get Patch to help me because I got stuck. It took awhile for him to help because he was almost dead on the ground because he was laughing so much.

"Patch! Stop laughing! It wasn't that funny!" I growled

"You should of seen your face! It was sooooo funny!" He laughed falling to the ground again

"Patch!" I laughed

Ok it was really hard not to laugh because it was so funny to see him in pain because he was laughing so much.

"I'm back..." Ryan said

I quickly looked around the clearing and found Ryan on the other side of it. He was stiff and he was shaking a little.

"Ryan...?" I asked confused

"They want you back in the middle of winter. I won't be able to come with you. Sam and Grace will be there to help but I will not." Ryan said in a emotionless tone

I got to my feet and slowly walked over to him.

"Lillian do not come near me! I am angry and pissed off. I do not want to hurt you!" He growled

I whimpered at his command. I ran over and jumped onto him. He growled but his mode soon left his body.

"I'm sorry I'm just so worried." He whispered

"I know my love but don't be. I don't need to be stressed." I laughed

He laughed with me and licked my nose.

I now knew that I was going to deliver my baby without Ryan but I also knew that I would be fine and I would live forever with my family, my pack and my baby. I knew that I would have a awesome life until I die. I can not wait to live forever.

What happens if forever doesn't last as long as you wished.

**Please R & R and stay turned for chapter 13 :D**


	13. I think it is time

**Lillian's POV **

It had been 2 months and 3 weeks since I turned wolf. Ryan was getting nervous and he never shuts up about the fact that I could die, or the baby could die or both of us could die. Oh my gosh you have no idea how annoying it an get. But I'm phasing back today but I have to go back I the warmth. I'm trying to get Ryan to come with me but he is too scared at what he will see when I phase back. I knew I couldn't get that thought out of his head but I was scared too. I mean what if I was really skinny, or bruised, or bleeding everywhere.

"Lillian!" I heard Sam call from inside the house

I slowly got to my paws and started to walk towards the house. Then Ryan started to howl. I immediately spun around to see him howling. I think that he was saying goodbye and good luck... The whole pack joined in and then I barked and started to run towards the house.

When our house finally can into view I saw that the door was wide open. I started to run faster as I didn't want Sam or Grace to to shift while to door was open. I leaped into the house and the door slammed behind me.

After a phew minutes the air was starting to get really hot then my wolf form was slipping from within my grasp. I let it go and I fell to the ground with a scream. I body was skinny and I could see all my bones. Everything was sticking out.

"Lillian... Are you ok." Grace whispered walking over to me

I nodded and put my hand out for hers. She took mine and helped me up. All my bones hurt from my shift.

"Come on honey. Let's go get you in a nice smoothing bath." She whispered rubbing my back

She must of known that my back was sore. She sighed as she held me up and I limped my way down the hallway to the bathroom.

After around 5 minutes the bath was full and Grace was helping me in. I finally got to look down to my stomach. It was swollen and big. I couldn't even see my toes. Grace chuckled and I looked up to her.

"What...?" I asked

I finally found my voice

It felt and sounded weird due to the number of months that I haven't had the need to use my voice.

"You will make a wonderful mother." She smiled

"Thanks... Grace." I whispered

I sunk into the nice hot water and relaxed all my stiff muscles. Grace washed me and stayed in the bathroom to make sure that I was ok. But when I found myself crying she jumped up from her chair and ran to me. She didn't care about getting her clothes wet she just hugged me. I hugged her back until my sobs and tears had stopped.

"What's the matter sweetie." She whispered like a mother would

"I can't do this without him Grace. I just can't!" I cried letting the tears come again

"He will come honey... He is just stressed and worried sick about you." She whispered

I looked to her and more tears pushed their way out of my eyes. I cried and cried until there where no more tears left.

"Stupid hormones." I muttered causing Grace to laugh

I looked to her and laughed a little when my body just randomly hurt. I held a whimper in but only just.

"Lillian what's wrong?" Grace asked worried

"Nothing... I just moved. That's all." I whispered

"Ok honey... Let's get you out of this bath and into a nice, comfy bed." She whispered

She out both her arms under my underarms and pulled me up into a standing position. She let the water drain out of the bath before wrapping a towel around me. It must of been a big one because I couldn't see any of my stomach.

"Sam." Grace called

There was no urgency in her voice so nothing was wrong I hoped. Sam stepped through the threshold and picked me up. He carried me bridle style to my room witch now had a very comfy looking bed with a lot of purple on it.

"This will hurt ok Lillian but we have to put you down. Can't carry you around till you go into labor." Sam joked

I chuckled a little before regretting it.

Sam slowly lowered me onto my bed and as soon as the bed and my skin made contact everything hurt. I moaned and stiffened. Sam finally managed to put me on the bed.

He was now standing back watch ping Grace tuck me in.

"Lillian try and get some sleep and if anything hurts you call us straight away." Sam ordered and I nodded in response

They both smiled to me and left the room closing the door behind them. Now I was alone I finally had time to think. Think about Ryan and the pack. How they would be going while I was inside away from danger, away from the cold away from... Ryan.

What if I go into labor and Ryan isn't here. What if I go through this all alone. Maybe he doesn't care. Maybe he doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Maybe he just hates me. Maybe he is too scared to come and watch be push his child out of my body!

NO! Lillian do not think that. You know he loves you. You know he cares. You know he is worried about you. Just remember that you are carrying his child and that proves his love...

And with that I fell into a long, deep sleep...

"Lillian..." A voice whispered

I moaned and tried to go back to sleep. I was not in the mode to be woken up right now.

"Lillian. Baby come on. It's time." The voice whispered

With that my eyes flung open. I looked around the room and saw Sam and Grace but then I saw the person I wanted to see the most...

My Ryan was here. He was finally here. He did care. He did love me.

Suddenly I felt a strong pain rip through my abdomen. A hand flew to my stomach and I moaned as the pain was very strong.

"Lillian just breath babe. It will be over soon." Ryan said with a calm voice

"You came..." I whispered

Ryan's eyes filled with surprise but then eased out to the loving, tender eyes I knew so well.

"Of cause I did love. You are my one love and I would never give up on you. And I as sure as hell would never miss this for my life." He laughed putting a hand on my blown up stomach

Just then another pain ripped through me but this was more intense and painful. I moaned halfway through and Ryan held my hand.

"Ouch." I moaned

"Lillian your waters have already broken so we had to wake you." Sam said in his serious voice

"I am sure if we had not disturbed you, you would of slept through the whole thing." Grace joked

I chuckled but another what must be contractions hit my body. I grabbed onto Ryan's hand and squeezed really heard. I wanted to stretch the pain out but it was crippling.

"Lillian..." Sam started

"Just breath I know." I snapped

Sam help his hand above his head in surrender. I growled at the pain and I had to restrain myself from punching Ryan across the nose.

Wait why would I want to do that for. I loved him he was my love. He was my all. Why in the hell would I want to punch him. Wow some state pregnancy and labor put you in hay.

The pain slowly eased away. I though I was free but around another minute another pain hit me. This time I yelped as the straight of the pain would of caused me to rip someone's head off.

Ryan looked pained but I bet I looked more pained. It would be fun to see a guy go through this. There has been much argument on weather or not us females can withstand more pain than males. Well us girls during birth experience hell but scientists are comin up with the smart idea that males feel more pain when they are hit/kicked in the balls. I mean come on. Us girls multitask and everything while guys can only to a maximum of 2 things at a time.

"Lillian we want you to start pushing now." Sam said

Wow while I was having that little debate with myself he hand gotten me ready to push. Wow I must not pay much attention at the best of times.

"On the count of three." Grace said at Sam's side

"One... Two... Three." When Sam had said three I started to push

It hurt and hurt and hurt like hell but if I wanted this baby which I really did I would have to go though a whole heap of pain.

"Ok well done Lillian." Sam said

I breathed as Ryan rubbed patterns on my hand. I closed my eyes and tried to relax as I knew I would have to push more in a second.

"One... Two... Three." Yet again I pushed as hard as I could

By the end of this one I was screaming and screaming. Ryan never let go of my hand and I never stopped squeezing it either.

"Ok Lillian we can see the head." Grace said so happily I thought she would faint

"Three." Sam said randomly

I quickly started to push followed with screaming. Everyone looked like they where going to go death after this and to be honest I wouldn't blame them.

"Ok. Lillian your daughter is nearly out into the world." Sam said laughing

He must be so happy to be a pop. I can't wait to be a grandmother.

"Three." He said again

While I was pushing I said "stop doing that. Give me warning."

Just as I finished that sentence my little baby started to cry and cry. She was with us now. She was in my world.

Ryan left my side and cut the cord. Sam took my baby away and wrapped her in a purple blanket. Once he had said hello he gave my daughter to Ryan. Once she was out of their arms they left the room.

Ryan had tear after tear running down his face causing me to loose it too. He looked up to me and I felt like I was insane because of the big smile on my face. He smiled back and handed me my little baby girl.

"Name?" He asked in a shaky voice

"How about..." I started

Aw this was a tough one...

"Tanya... Tanya Lillian Grace Roth." I whispered looking down at our perfect little creation

She was finally in my wold and I could not be any more happier than I was right now. She was perfect, she was here, she was mine... She was here forever and I will stay with her for as much of that forever as I could.

Ok people that was chapter 13 and I hope you all enjoyed it. And please forgive my spelling. I have sucked at spelling all my life so I just hope I can get better and also most of it will be from stupid auto correct. Does anyone share my hate towards auto correct?

**Anyway stay turned for chapter 14.**

**P.s please R & R and keep reading if u wish :D**


	14. Perfect little world!

**Lillian's POV **

It has been 3 months since my baby was born. She is growing very fast. Well to everyone else she isn't but to me she is. Being a mum and all you just never want to see you little baby grow up and it seams that it takes no time at all. It is kind of depressing at times because you think of how you will have to let her go when she is older.

"Look who is up." Ryan charmed

I snapped out of my daze and looked over to Ryan. And there he was holding a very awake Tanya in his arms. She had her arms out for me and she was nearly jumping out of her fathers arms.

I sighed and held my arms out for her. Ryan came and sat next to me handing over my little baby girl. I cradled her in my arms as Ryan watched the both of us get lost in staring at one another.

"How are you feeling today Lillian?" Sam asked entering the room with Grace on his heals with a camera

"A little better I guess but not a hundred percent. I still can't go the day without spewing and I feel really yucky if you know what I mean?" I said looking to the ground

"Cheer up babe you will feel so much more better soon." He laughed putting his hand under my chin and guiding my face to look at his

Before I knew what was happening our lips where pressed against each other's and a camera went off. Ryan and I slowly finished our kiss then looked up to Grace. She had the biggest smile on her face because I bet she just go a awesome picture.

"Hay all." Becca chimed skipping into the room

Our heads shot over to our favourite god mother. Intently Tanya's arms flew out towards Becca.

"Becky... Look who wants a hold." I laughed

Becca stopped in her tracks and looked to Tanya. When she saw her arms stretched out to her she squealed and ran over to us. Becca held her hands out for Tanya and then started to jump up and down as I started to hand my little baby over.

Once Tanya was in Becca's arms Becca laughed and quickly walked outside. Beck loved being outside with my Tanya because she always loved to teach Tanya about the outdoors and she always wanted to make sure that Tanya grew up to love the outdoors just like her. That would be awesome to have a little copy of Becca. She is my best friend and to have her make an influence on my baby would mean that Tanya could carry a part of Becca around for ever.

"Lillian?" Sam asked

"Yeah." I said looking him in the eyes

"Can you life up your shirt please. Ryan has said that you have been complaining of stomach pains." Sam commented

I rolled my eyes and looked over to Ryan. He had an innocent look on his face and he put on his puppy dog face. I punched him in the shoulder and he started to laugh.

He put his arms around me and lowered me into his lap.

I slowly rolled onto my back and lifted my shirt up. Sam slowly came over and felt around on my stomach. When he hit a patch on my right side I winced. He felt down woods and it hurt like hell.

"Don't worry Lillian it's just a stranded muscle. Most probably from this stupid buy you have." Sam explained

"I told ya so." I laughed looking up to Ryan

I felt Ryan's hand move onto my stomach and in response I put my hands on both sides of his face. He slowly bent down and our lips met. We just stayed there having a make out session when the cameras flashed and I heard Stefan's laugh fill the air.

Ryan and I broke apart and looked to Stefan with angry eyes. He just started to laugh louder as he turned and clicked the camera at our faces. After he did that I just had to laugh too. Ryan growled at looked at us both. I looked to him and put my hand on his cheek. He looked into my eyes then laughed too.

"Stefan what was so funny?" I asked trying to sound angry

"The both of you. It is just so funny that you can not go a day without kissing." He laughed

"That is not even remotely funny!" Ryan chuckled

"Well why you laughin for then?" Stefan laughed

"Because you are so stupid." Ryan laughed

I moaned as I started to feel sick because he was shaking so much with his laughter. He stopped straight away and looked down to me. I smiled up at him but I knew that he wouldn't be fooled by my fake smile. It is so annoying when he can tell that I am lying. I would like to play a joke or something on him but he always catches me out.

"Lillian are you ok." Ryan asked pushing my hair behind my ears

"Yeah... I'm just feeling a little off." I whispered rolling over so my face was in his stomach

"Hunter! Can you please get me a blanket?" Ryan yelled

I moaned then I felt a blanket being placed over to me. I nestled into Ryan's stomach and then the camera flashed again. I didn't care though and I fell into a deep sleep...

Patch's POV

I slowly walked into he lounge room to find Ryan sitting on the couch with Lillian's head in his lap. I think she was sleep but I could tell because her face was in his stomach. I frowned when I came into Ryan's view. He noticed then replied to my look.

"She's not feeling so good." He said just above a whispered

"Aw. My poor little lily." I sighed

"Ever since she had Tanya she has been sick. I hope she gets over it soon." He said stroking her cheek

"I hope so too... Oh and talking about Tanya. Where is my Tan?" I asked looking around

He pointed outside and I knew that she must be with Becca again. I smiled to ray and slowly made my way outside. As soon as I was out the door the hot summer sun hit my face. I took in a nice long breath and let the scent of the animals and the flowers. It was like heaven. Then I saw the two of them. My sister and my bride to be.

"Pat... Patch." Tanya said

I looked back into the house and Lillian was already getting to her feel to come out here. I looked back to Tanya with a very shocked face. A camera went off but I didn't care. She just said my name. The first thing she ever said was my freaking name. I can't believe it.

"Tanya baby what did you just say." Lillian came out of the house holding onto Ryan for support

"Patch..." She laughed

I looked to Lillian and she had the biggest smile on her face and she looked as if she was gonna cry...

"Mama... Dada... Becca..." She said pointing to all of us

Lilian turned to Ryan and cried into his shoulder. I slowly made my way to Tanya and fell to my knees. She put her arms out towards me and I took her from my sisters arms. I hugged her close and she played with my shirt. I laughed as she looked at my abs and punched them. She loved doing that for some reason.

The camera flashed again but I didn't bother to look up. I was too destructed by my little Tanya.

"You two will make a perfect couple." Lillian said through a very shaky voice

I knew that she was happy that Tanya said my name first and that we where going to be married on day. Even if they are it going to be there like I had seen in my vision they where still very happy for me. And I can not wait until I get to take our relationship to the next level.

"Holy hell. Did she just talk?" Mitch yelled

"Language!" Kasper growled

"Ever since have you been the one not to swear?" Erica laughed at Kasper

"Hay when it comes to kids it is not cool to do that!" Kasper laughed

Erica hugged Kapser and he hugged her back.

Lately the family has become more strong. The pack had made strong relationships with each other and now we had grown even stronger thanks to Tanya. We all agree that we will make sure that she will live life to the fullest and that we will all be there for her...

But what if all that changes...

**Chapter 14 done!**

***Happy dance***

**Chapter 15 is on the way **

***\(^o^)/***


	15. Saying our long goodbyes

**Lillian's POV**

3 years has past since Tanya said her first words. Patch and Tanya have grown together. Tanya can't be out of his sight for a long period of time because Patch would start to go crazy. I mean that is a good thing. I knew that if something was to happen to Ryan and I Patch would be there for her. To get her through the hart times and help her understand what she is.

"Lillian I have some bed news." Ryan whispered

"What?" I moaned rolling over to become face to face with Ryan

"We aren't allowed to do this that much." He said pretending to be sad

"I know." I whispered

I felt his hand on my bare skin and it caused by body to light on fire. He noticed my flinch and he leaned forward and started to kiss my neck. I started to breath quickly and I also gripped Ryan's sides. He chuckled as he kissed my neck slowly making his way along my jaw the up to my lips. I kissed back then rolled on top of him. He moaned as I kept kissing him with all my love and passion.

I knew if I didn't stop we would get carried away again. We have been at this for hours. I think it was light outside but I couldn't be sure and I was not going to get up and check. I just want to stay in bed with my Ryan.

"Babe I think we should stop." Ryan laughed

I moaned and kissed down his biceps and then down to his abs. His back arched and he let a very low growl escape his lips. I replied by licking his abs and then making my way up to his earlobe. I gently tugged on it and nibbled his right earlobe. I felt Ryan place his hands on my waist as I kissed down his neck then back, along his jaw then back onto his mouth. He started to lose his control but the I heard many screams of horror come from downstairs.

Ryan and I looked to each other before jumping up and running to our wardrobe. I slid on a pain of short shorts, a bra and a tank top. I turned around to see Ryan in jeans waiting for me. I ran to him, took his hand and we both ran out our bedroom door and down the stairs into the lounge room.

What I saw in that room made me grab onto Ryan for support. All the girls where on their knees crying and the boys looked like they wanted to kill something. Tanya was in Patch's arms trying to keep him calm. She knew something was wrong and she wanted to be there for Patch at this time. But the condition that my family was in did not make me want to cry but the thing that was being advertised on the tv. It said...

"Come join us for the hunt if the decade. The hunt in the Boundary Wood. The hunt for the murdering, vicious, wild wolves that call this place home. The hunt will take place on June 28th. Please help us. These vile animals must be killed."

After I read it all I screamed and fell to the ground. They where going to kill us, they wanted to kill us. They thought that it was us killing all the animals and people. But why would they do this. Wolves as a animal species is endangered and we are one of the biggest packs in the world and they still wanted to kill us. But I didn't understand. Well I don't think that I will be able to concentrate for around another week because I will have to leave my baby. I will have to leave my baby Tanya.

"Lillian. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry but I don't think that we will get out of this with anymore than 5 left in the pack." Sam said holding Grace to his chest

I took a couple of shaky breaths before talking up.

"I know that what I am about to say... Some of you will disagree with but... I would like Patch... Sam... And Grace to... Stay back... With Tanya..." I whispered looking to Patch the most

Patch took a couple of deep breaths before turning to Becca...

"Can you take her please." He growled

Tanya started to cry as he headed out the door. I looked to Ryan and he nodded. I slowly let go of him and ran out the door after Patch. When I looked out into the back yard I saw that Patch had punched a tree and his hand was bleeding. I covered my mouth and ran towards him.

He must of heard me coming because he turned around. When he did that I froze to the ground. He looked so angry and upset. I looked him in the eyes and I knew that he was so angry with himself because he knew that he couldn't save me.

After a couple of minutes of intense starring he feel to his knees as silent tears rolled down his face. I quickly ran over to him and took him in my arms. This action made oner tears roll down his face and for mine to start falling.

"I know. I know you want to save me." I whispered buried my face into his neck

"I need to save you. I love you. Your like a second sister to me lily. Your my little lily." He cried wrapping his arms around me

I heard a camera go off but I didn't react. I needed to convince Patch to stay. For Tanya. If he died too then Tanya wouldn't have anyone for her. I need someone to be there I needed someone to take care of her. I knew that Patch loved her and I was going to make him realise that my baby needed him.

"Patch I need you to stay." I whispered

"No I need to go with you." He whispered back

"No you do not. You have superior control over your wolf and I know that you will be able to stay human for the whole winter with Grace and Sam." I whispered back

"But if you and Ryan die I want to die too." He growled

"That can not happen Patch. You have Tanya and she needs you. She loves you more than she loves us and if you leave she will be heart broken. I mean I'm not saying that she won't be heartbroken for Ryan and myself but she will die if you die and I can not have that." I said a little more louder this time

"But lily..." Patch started

"No Patch. You know Ryan and myself more than anyone and I need you to tell her what we where like. I need you to tell her everyday that you love her for us. Please Patch." I begged

He took a deep breath then nodded.

I knew now that my baby would not be alone in life. Even though u may not be here I know that she will have Patch and he will help her through things...

4 weeks later...

This week was the week that we all shifted for the last time. This would be last week that most of us will ever live as a human again. This was the week before the hunt and most of us knew that we would not make it.

I was in the living room while Sam, Grace and Tanya where out shopping. Everyone was sad that we where going to leave our baby. Our little Tan.

"Ok ok. So we know that this is the last week we have with Patch and Tanya so why don't we do something about it. We know Tanya won't remember too well so..." I said just above a whispered

"Letters?" Becca asked

"Photos?" Hunter asked

"Things to remember us by?" Mitch asked

"Yes. I just want her to remember the family that she never really had." I whispered with tears running down my face

Everyone was quiet until Becca got up and left the room. She didn't look angry but then again she is very good at hiding her emotions. But just as I thought that she was not coming back she came into the room with stacks or paper and colourful pens, ink pens and other arty things. She had tears streaming down her face and then I started to spill tears too.

"Ok let's get on with this." She whispered

I smiled at her and took a piece of paper. Once I had gotten to piece of paper everyone followed. Everyone except Patch. He was just strutting on the couch farthest away from the group. I sighed and looked up at everyone. They all had hurt expressions on their face.

"Hay um... Patch can you take some... Photos then you can go... I know you don't want to be around the future dead." I whispered

Becca had to look away from me because he tears where flowing out of her body like flooded waterfalls. Patch growled but took the camera from my hand. We got back to it and tried to look happy and I hope it worked. Patch left after a while and I let my tears fall. I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep them in for the whole night. All the girls started to cry and the boys and supported our weight. Then a camera went off. We all turned to see Patch with an apologetic look on his face. Wee all gave him the finger but he snapped that too so we all started laughing and he snapped that too. We knew we couldn't win so we kept on going with what we where doing...

I knew this would be hard to write but I did the best I could...

"To my dearest, Tanya,

If you are reading this then I was killed in the hunt...

I just wanted to let you know that I love you more than anyone could ever think was possible. I wanted you to know that my death was meant to happen. The humans want us dead and we have to give them what they want or they will come after you when you are older.

Please know that Patch will take care of you and if he doesn't I will haunt him forever.

Anyway when I was pregnant with you I was so sick but every time I was sick times that by entity and that is how much I love you. You are my one and only princess. You are beautiful in all ways and I will never forget you my baby. And return you must never forget me. I promise when I die you will be the last thought I will ever have ok baby. You will be the last memory have...

Ok this is heard to say but just between us baby I am so scared. I am so scared to die. I scared for you, and Patch. I just want you to live a full happy life with my little Patchy. I don't want your life to turn out like mine. I would never want that.

Please don't forget me and I know you will most probably want more from my but I can't. I don't have the strength to admit that I don't know what to say. I just want to know both myself and your father loved each other. Ok. Font forget that. Please. Remember us for the love we all sheared.

Take care of my Patch baby...

Love you always and forever...

Your mother Lillian Rose...

P.s Always love, never forget!"

When I had finished I had tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to die but I knew I would. I only has 5 more letters to go...

After hours of writing I finally finished the 5 letters (A/N: If you want to know what they say wait until chapter 18 (^_-) ) I looked to Ryan who was crying too. The I remembered something...

"Ok everyone shut up... I need to do something... Patch can you record this please." I asked trying to find my iPad...

Everyone was looking at me weird but then I started the music and looked to Ryan.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

Cause ever time we touch I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last

I need you by my side

Cause every time we touch I feel static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go

I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I cry

The good and the bad time we've been through them all

You made me rise when I fall

Cause ever time we touch I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last

I need you by my side

Cause every time we touch I feel static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go

I want you in my life

Cause ever time we touch I get this feeling

And every time we kiss I swear I can fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last

I need you by my side

Cause every time we touch I feel static

And every time we kiss I reach for the sky

Can't you feel my heart beat so I can't let you go

I want you in my life

Ryan had tears running down his face then he pounced at me and tackled me onto the couch. He hugged me and let the tears flow. All those tears he had tucked away he finally let go. I let mine go too and the rest of them followed our lead.

"Ever since when... Could you sing." He sobbed

"Always. Anyway what a good time to show it when I'm a bout to die." I sobbed back

He kissed me with all the sorrow he had. That only made me cry more.

"Ok you two... No need to get naked with a thousand people here watching." Patch joked

Ryan stopped and looked up to him with hated in his eyes. I frowned and punched him in the abs causing him to look down at me. I shook my head at him and he growled. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to get off but he didn't. Well he did but I couldn't escape from him. He took me in his arms and hugged me. I knew that tonight was the last night we would all be together. With that thought I started to cry but fell asleep...

Next morning...

I woke up alone on the lounge and I was scared because it was the last day as me. As Lillian Rose. I started to cry so I pulled the rug over my head. After a whole I felt the rug being pulled down so I let it fall and there right in front of me was my baby. My little 3 year old Tanya.

I sat up and pulled her onto me. I cried and cried as I held her. Ryan came into the room and saw us. As soon as I heard him gasp I felt his strong arms around me.

"Mummy why you cry?" Tanya cried

"You will know when you are older." I whispered

We sat there for another little while the I knew that we all had talking to do...

"Patch!" I called

He ran into the room and looked at me. He lowered his head and took Tanya with him. Sam and Grace went to wait outside.

The rest of the pack ran in and looked at me. They all cried for a while then we all stood up. I ran to my room and got my favourite treasure chest. I returned to the room and every member of the pack had their letters for Tanya and Patch and some with Grace and Sam written on them.

I opened the chest and placed it in the coffee table. One by one they placed letters, necklaces, photos and little personal items that they shared with the family. After they had placed all their things in they left.

Ryan and I where last.

We placed all our things in the chest... Including our engagement rings and wedding rings. We also put a copy of the tattoo that we had on our chests so that Patch could tattoo my baby with our family tattoo. Once the chest was full both Ryan and I closed it and locked the locks. I took the key then took a deep breath.

"Patch!" I called

He came running in and looked at me with sorrow.

"Ryan can you give us a second. Go say your goodbyes." I whispered

He kissed me for a long while then walked over to Patch and human hugged him.

"Take care of my baby Tanya." He whispered before leaving

Patch slowly walked over to me surprised me by taking me into a very tight hug. I started to cry as I didn't want to leave him. I couldn't...

"You listen her Patch!" I said using my motherly voice

He flinched but looked at me.

"You give this to my baby... Only when she is ready. Not before not after. You heard me. This contains things from everyone. Thinks that they wanted you all to have. When I am dead..." I had to stop for a moment

"When I am dead go though my room and throw away what is not needed and keep things that really remind you of me. And remember to not mourn your while life. Remember me but let me go. I can't stay caged up in your heart forever. Do not become depressed... Do be sad but do not lock yourself away! You hear me! Do no! You have to be here for my baby." I cried

Patch took me in his arms again as I cried

"I promise my little lily... I promise on my life." He whispered

I took a deep breath and handed over the chest.

"Keep it hidden and don't let her see it till she is ready..." I had to stop before I could continue...

"And when we die, when she is older tell her we died in a car crash and if she remembers us as wolves please tell her she went to a zoo until she is ready..." I cried knowing she will no know what really happened to her parents until she is so old

He nodded then kissed me in the cheek.

"I will miss you." He cried

"I will miss you more even when I am looking over you living your life beside you." I whispered

I heard him take in a breath before releasing me. I gave him the key to the chest then started to walk. I looked over my shoulder as he put the chest down and followed me. I turned around and walked out the door into a cold world.

I picked up my baby and held her for a good five minutes before Ryan took hold of my shoulder...

"We have to go." He whispered

I started to cry as I gave my baby to Ryan. I looked to Sam, Grace and Patch. Grace spread her arms to me so I ran to her and she held me in her motherly embrace like always.

"Please take care of yourself..." I whispered

"I love you my daughter" she whispered

I let to and looked at her before jumping into Sam's arms. I cried and cried as I said goodbye to the man who excepted me into his pack and family and gave me away to Ryan. He was a better dad then my real dad could of ever been.

"I will never forget you my dear daughter." He said in a very shaky voice

"I will never forget you my father." I whispered

With that I felt his tears soak my shirt.

We broke apart after a while and then I turned to Patch. I jumped into his embrace and he hugged me so tightly that if I wasn't a wolf my ribs would of been broken into a million little pieces.

We didn't say anything. There was nothing to say because our tears and love said it all...

I let go and looked to Ryan. He had his hand extended to me and after a second I took it. He growled and pulled me into a hug. I cried along with him and then he pulled away and smacked out lips together. I cried more as I knew this was one of our last kisses. He pulled away the we walked into the snow. I looked back to the 4 of them and smiled. A camera went off and I felt a tear run down my face. Ryan wiped it off and smiled.

We ran to the forest and then I shifted.

We retuned to the back of the house where the rest of the pack was waiting. Both Ryan and I moved to the front where Lucas our alpha was. We looked to Grace who had a camera who snapped many photos and I also noticed Patch was filming. I turned to him and gave him a playful growl. I heard him laugh. My attention mover to my little baby who was walking over to me. I lowered my head to her.

She grabbed my muzzle and patted my nose. She also played with my ruff. I started to whimper. Ryan came up beside me and licked Tanya's face. She laughed and fell over. I whispered and put my muzzle down to help her back up. She soon found her feet and ran to Patch. He laughed and picked her up.

She started to howl so we all joined in. We howled for a good 10 minutes before Lucas started to growl. Looked to him and nodded my head. We all whimpered as a final goodbye.

We turned around and ran towards the forest. But we where also running we away from our home, family and most of all my baby. I knew I would never see her again but I knew that she was in good hands...

**Chapter 15 done... **

**(",_')**

**But anyway 16 is the hunt chapter **

**There there... It's ok...**

**( T_T)＼****(^-^ )**

**Some of the survive**

***･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:*･****'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'･*****:.｡****. .｡****.:*･゜ﾟ･*******

**Please review...**

** *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **


	16. The Hunt

**Lillian's POV **

Today was the day that those stupid hunters came after my pack. It was in the middle of winter now and we had finally agreed on making Sam, Grace and Patch stay with Tanya incase we didn't come back and I am still happy that we did that because I have this very distinctive feeling that we are not going to return from this. I mean I wanted to but I knew that if I fell my family would be there to support and help Tanya through all the hard times when she gets older. And if we all die then Patch's vision (A/N: found in chapter 9) would come true like they usually did. I did want to see my baby grow up but if Patch had seen it in a vision that we where not there for her when she was older then we must die now. In this fight. But even if we did die my daughter would make an excellent alpha female to the new pack that she will lead to avenge us if we do end up falling.

"Ryan." I thought

His wolf head snapped around to look at me. His features where filled with fear and hatred at the same time. Is you asked me if that was possible I would of said no but now that I have seen it in my Ryan it is possible.

"Yes my love." He whisper walking over to me

"I'm just letting you know that if we do fall here today that I love you and even in death I will love you." I whispered looking down to the ground

He yelped at the thought but didn't say anything because I knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Ok guys I can hear them coming. This may be the last time I see any of you alive but just to let you know that being in the same pack as you all has changed my life. If I was out by myself I would never have survived but knowing I found you all and that I love you all I am not afraid to die for you all." Lucas said looking each and everyone of us in the eyes

We all barked and howled then split up. Of cause I followed Ryan but he didn't like the idea. But I still followed him. Within seconds gun shots filled the air. Yelps followed after the 10th shot. I knew that someone had been shot but I didn't know who until I felt a pain in my head and I saw the last moments of Clary's life in my eyes. I let out a yelp at the same time as Ryan. We both kept running and running until we came to a river. We slowed and started to drink when suddenly Luce's last moments filled my eyes just like Clary's. If this was what was going to happen each time one of our members dropped then I would of killed myself before the hunt was over.

"Ryan Luce and Clary have been taken from us." I whimpered

He didn't look to me but I knew that he felt deeper sorrow to their losses then I could ever understand.

"We should keep on the run." He whispered

I looked to him with sorrow but he never looked at me once but he just started to run again.

I hated seeing he like this. Only two of many have fallen and already this had taken a lot out of him. He didn't want to face the fact that more of his life long pack was going to fall and maybe even I was going to be one of them.

He growled back at me. Of cause he knew what I was thinking. But I am sure he only growled because he knew it was the truth. Even I didn't want to face that it was the truth but I had to be ready.

We kept running for hours when Becca took her last breaths. With that I stopped and yelped then howled. All the rest of us who where still alive joined in. Ryan snapped me out of it before any attention could be drawn to us. We kept running but I found it hard to keep going because I knew that Becca was gone. One of my closest friends was gone. I finally knew what Ryan felt like. Loosing a friend hurt like hell. Hurt more that you could ever imagine.

We kept running and running when we heard a helicopter closeting in on us. I looked to Ryan and he led the way. We twisted through the trees then ran deeper into the forest. I heard the shipper curse and both Ryan and I yipped for joy but that was short lived. Another vision of one of our pack members loosing their life. This time it was Zero. Zero was the first pack member to introduce himself. He seamed nice and I just loved his hair. I heard a wolf yelp I knew that, that yelp belonged to his partner. I felt so sorry for her. He would of been loved by her. I could never live after watching Ryan die. It would be impossible.

"Clary, Luce, Becca and Zero! That is four Ryan. How will we live with the rest of them dying as well," I asked Ryan

He didn't answer only whimpered. We kept running for what seamed like hours. There had been no more deaths and we where so happy for that. All the animals had hidden away because of all the violence. The forest was quiet but not a peaceful quiet but a sickening quiet.

The smell of blood was becoming very strong and I knew that there was a body around her somewhere. I slowed and looked around. Ryan did the same and then we saw her. It was Becca. Bloody and lifeless. She had died in a pool of her own blood. She was now cold and stiff and we knew that she was in a better place now but it still dint mean that we missed her. We missed everyone of the 4 who have been killed so far.

I slowly walked out to the body and nudged her. She was cold and soulless. Her eyes still open staring at one spot on the ground. I walked around to see where she was looking. It read the packs promise. "Always love, never forget." Well that was one thing that I was sure of. I would never forget Becca and I would always lover her. But the I saw another Seth of letters. It read "Becca X Lillian" with that I threw my head back an howled. My best friend died thinking of me. Me of all people. I loved her some mush and she had to be one of the first to go.

"Lillian!" Ryan growled grabbing me by the tail and pulling me away from her

He growled again and we turned and ran. We kept running and running without feeling tired. I was glad that the shots had eased off and had almost stopped. Maybe they had given up but I knew that it was trick and that it would only be a matter of time before the first filled with yelps and gun shots again.

All of a sudden I head the helicopter coming back but this time there where more than one... More life 5 or 6. I looked to Ryan and we started to run again.

"Good luck my pack." Lucas thought to us all

"Good luck." We all replied to one another

We ran for another minute or so before the shots started to echo through the forest again. Whimpers and yelps filled my head the a whole heap of vision. Too many. Bella... Ander... Edward... Jace... Yogi... And Brooks all fell. I yelped a very loud yelp and fell to the ground. Ryan stopped running and turned around to me. Pain was clear in his eyes. He helped me up and we started to run again. Now the total was 10! 10 of my pack mates had died. They had died painfully. Hunters don't aim to kill fast they aim to kill.

I felt so sorry for Lucas. This would be taking a huge tole out on him. He was the alpha and he would of been feeling the worst of pain. I mean I was feeling pain but I don't think it even came close to what Lucas was feeling.

I yelped to tell Ryan I had to stop. He looked back at me while we where running but he didn't stop. We kept on going for another half hour when we finally reached a little pond. It had lush grass all around it cover in moisture. I slowly walked to it and laid down n the grass. I put my face in the water and started to drink it up. Ryan watched then soon started to drink form the pond too.

"You know I love you right?" He asked

"Yes my love I do." I whispered

"Good cause I don't feel as if we are going to make it out alive." He whispered

"Sadly neither do I." I whispered before letting big Wolfe tears escape my eyes

Ryan lifted his head and started to lick the tears away when a gun sounded and a very familiar howl filled the night. I looked to Ryan and howled. As I was howling the dying wish of my alpha filled my mind.

"To any of those who escape this alive please tell Sam and Grace thank you. And on my plaque have them put my name and alpha so people done forget me. I'm happy to of met you all oh and Lillian..." He said

"Yes Lucas." I whimpered

"It was very nice to have you apart of my pack and Ryan if you both die in this hunt see you in our paradise but if not look after her. She is a treasure..." He said

"Yes sir." Ryan replied with a shaky voice

"Ok my dear pack this is my Que. to leave. Be strong. Be brave. Live. And please mourn my death but please let... Me... Go..." And with that our beloved pack alpha and brother Lucas fell

We all howled as our alpha left our minds but not our heats. We would remember his brave heart for as long as we all shall live... Well um some of us anyway...

"Lillian get up we must go." Ryan growled

I opened my ears to hear the helicopter overhead. I whimpered and got up on my sour legs. We started to run again. God I hated this whole running thing. Sure it was to save our lives but we could die from heart attach I mean some of us are just not that fit.

"God." I whispered

I was becoming tired and sore. I wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

"Lillian please for me... For Patch... For Tanya." Ryan growled the last bit

I slowly picked up my pace but I knew I wasn't going fast enough.

Through out the day shorts where fired nonstop. Many more lives had been lost... Danielle... Hellen... Hector... Stefan... Elena... Kathleen... Aria... Eden... Violet and Annie. All my friends, all my family and all my pack. I knew that there where only around 10 of us left including Ryan and myself. 21 of us had died and that was taking its tole on us all. We where getting slower and our minds where getting clouded with images of our pack dying. It made us loose concentration. It made us confused.

"Ryan." I whispered

He stopped and turned to me.

"Yes." He asked knowingly

"I can't do it anymore." I whispered

"I know my love but this is for Tanya remember and we have to stay alive for her ok." Ryan said

"Ok I love her too mush not to try and get back to her." I whispered

"Well then my love we will return to her promise." Ryan said happily

"Ok... I..." I was cut off but a shot fired our way

When I felt no pain so I thought they had missed so we would run. But when I saw blood spilling to the ground from Ryan I yelped and ran to him. His eyes where pleading with me but I was NOT going to leave him.

"Lillian... You have to... Go... Run." He growled

"No." I growled back

He growled to me just before another shot filled the cold twilight air. This time I did feel pain. This time I did yelp because of my own pain. This time I was hit. Ryan's eyes widened in horror as he watched me try and get the bluet out but I knew I was done for. I knew that we where a long way out from the house and I knew that we could not ask Sam to come out here because of the winters cold air. He would shift and he would be on the target list. I couldn't stand seeing Sam die for us or even Grace dying for me.

"Ryan... I know I won't... Make it... And I want to be... With you when...I..." I couldn't finished the sentence but Ryan understood

"The clearing is about two minutes walk away. Come on my love." He whispered

He showed no fear of dying and to be true neither did I.

We set out on our final romantic walk together. Our final stroll through the forest together. Soon the clearing came into view and I had to stop on the edge of the tree line. Ryan stopped along side me and looked at me. I whimpered before forcing myself to shift back. Ryan did the same just before he started to kiss me. Using what little energy he had left. We kissed for a while. I got to say this kiss was the pained yet most passionate kiss I have had. He broke away from each other and started to walked out into the clearing. Our clearing. We laid down in the middle as our last minutes on this earth started to tick away...

I wrote "Always love, Never forget" in the clay and the turned around and laid on my back. I felt my blood oozing out of my wound and I knew that I would die of blood lose. I found Ryan's hand and squeezed it tightly. He returned the gesture.

I started to remember all the happy memories we had here. The first one was where we first had sex here. That was a time I would never forget. Then their was our wedding. Our perfect wedding. I remember standing right where I am laying now saying my vowels and marrying I one and only love... Then there was the time when we brought Tanya here and carved our names into the tree... And now after all those happy ones this place will now be set to be a place of grief and morning. A place where a perfect couple lived their last moments. But this is how it was meant to be. This was my future.

"Lillian I... Hope... You... Know... I... Will... Always... Love... You..." Ryan panted

"Through... Life... And ... Death..." I panted back

"I love you." He whispered

"I love you more..." I whispered back

"I love you more every second that goes by..."

"I love you as I breath my last breath..."

"I love you as I leave this world with you..." He won that one

I couldn't say anymore. I could say I love him more than he knew. I couldn't saw anything. I let tears run down my face as I noticed what was happening. There was no going back now.

Ok these will be my final thoughts. I loved my pack and I am glad that I came to meet them. I am glad that I had the chance to have a family again and that I had the chance for people to love me. I am glad that I got to find the love of my dreams, get married, have a child and make thousands of happy memories. I am glad that my little baby will have people there for her and I am glad that she will have Patch. I love Patch with all my heart and I wish for him not morn me.

I know I should feel bad about leaving my baby and my parents and my brother but I have lived. I have lived life to the fullest. I have lived every way I could of and now I am dying next to the one I love.

If I live my life again I would not change a thing I would not change one... Damn ...thing...

As the last seconds of my life ticked away I held Ryan's hand tighter and watched as the world around me faded. I saw the vision of Alice... Sophie... Nikki... Erica and Alex die with us then everything went black...

And with that I had died alongside my love Ryan...

Sup all. That was chapter finished... This is the second last chapter to my story and I hope you liked it :D

**P.s Please R & R**

**In other words please review... **

***･゜ﾟ･*****:.｡****..｡****.:*･****'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*****)'･*****:.｡****. .｡****.:*･゜ﾟ･*******

**Please stay turned for my last chapter... Can't wait to get it over with...**

** *:.｡****. o(≧▽≦)o .｡****.:* **

**Oh and sorry about the spelling **

**ヾ****(＠⌒ー⌒＠****)ノ**


	17. My Poor Little Lily

Ok sorry this is not last chapter anymore

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘

Random I know... Um anyway thought I would put in the moment where Patch finds Lillian and Ryan dead so here you go...

P.s This chapter is going to be a short one... I think... (o_0)

Patch's POV

The gun shots had been fire ring for what seamed like forever. There where many yelps that filled the now twilight air. I knew there where hardly any left but when the helicopters had gone I would suit up in my warmest clothes I have and go out looking. I have to see what has become of my poor little lily.

I sat on the lounge with a sleeping Tanya in my arms. She seamed like she was crying in her sleep yet no tears fell. She must of been having a nightmare. I knew that she would miss her mother and father and would want to know about them but until she is ready she is not looking in that chest...

The gun shots have stopped! The helicopters have gone... But when I looked outside it was too late to go looking. It was pitch black and I wouldn't be able to see a damn thing. This frustrated me because I knew I would be able to find my families bodies.

I looked down to Tanya and I knew I had my own little piece of Lillian with me. I loved her even now. I cuddled her tighter to me and I laid down on the lounge. I pulled a blanket over me and fell into a deep sleep...

I woke up the next morning just before dawn. I would have to get out there quickly if I was going to get to my families bodies before the police did. Oh well I guess if they where dead there was nothing I could do but if they where human then Sam and I would have to bury them all.

"Grace." I whispered making sure not to wake little Tanya in my arms

Grace ran in, took Tanya and ran out again. I looked to Sam confused when he came into the room but then I saw the tear tracks that where running down his face. I smiled sadly at hi before we got our jackets and started to walk out the door.

When I got out into the air I nearly spewed. It smelt of blood, sorrow and death. I hated the three of those smells separately but now they where all together I was feeling quit sick. Sam gaged but we ventured out into the forest.

"Hello! Is anyone alive?" Sam yelled

What followed made me happy. Three howls filled the air then three wolves that I recognised as Mitch, Kasper and Hunter ran into us. They all had blood on them but I had a feeling it wasn't theirs. We quickly ran to the shed where Ryan found Lillian and got them some clothes. We left them in the shed to shift back.

After around 10 minutes later they came out dressed but still covered in blood. I knew Lillian had died along with my sister.

They ran around to the back of the shed and came back with 5 shovels. I frowned at them but then I understood. We where going to go bury our lost.

I nodded to them and they led the way. As we where running I noticed the direction we where running in. We where running to where Ryan and Lillian had gotten married. We where running to a memorial ground. I took a deep breath as the clearing finally came into view.

We stepped out into the field and what I saw caused all if us to start crying even if they had already seen it. In the middle of the clearing my poor little lily and Ryan where laying there hand in hand, with Lucas laying above them. Then all around the outside of the clearing all the others who had fallen where scattered. When I looked around and I instantly noticed my sister. She was next to her mate. But then I noticed that they where all next to their mates and the three boys mates where laying next to each other.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Lillian and Ryan. I didn't want to move them their final reading place but we had to start digging. I took hold of Lillian's now freezing ankles and Sam took ahold of Ryan's. We slowly pulled them down and then started to dig a 6 foot deep hole big enough for them both. Then when we where done both Sam and I stayed in the hole as the three boys lowered them down being very carful not to break their hold.

When Sam and I had a good grip on them both the three boys jumped down into the hole and helped us lower them onto the ground. I looked at them both and their faces looked full of love and that made me happy. My brother and sister both died happy. They died holding each other and they knew that they wouldn't make it so they made the most of it.

We helped each other out of the hole and then dug holes for the rest of the pack. I was working on my final hole of the day and that just happened to be my sisters grave. While I dug I cried and cried because I knew that I would have to explain to my mum that I had let my only sibling still alive die. That she died and I did nothing about stopping it.

I had finally finished so I got up out of the hole and ran into the forest to find some flowers to throw into the graves. I came back with around 150 flowers. One by one we though the flowers in and then we started to cover the bodies over with the dirt. We worked from the middle of the circle around to the edge. I made sure I filled in my sisters grave. I made sure I did. I shed many tears as I did so and I just didn't know if I could manage to cover Ryan and Lillian over. I mean they where my other brother and sister. They where the ones that really understood me and now they we gone. They had left me with the massive responsibility of looking after their baby.

The time came where we where going to start to cover over Lillian and Ryan. Tear after silent tear rolled down my face and into the hole. I could almost hear her say now "don't cry my little Patchy. Everything will be ok" and with that I smiled because even through they wouldn't be with me in person they would always be with me in spirit and in my heart. I had so many great memories with them and I also had their little baby Tanya. She was my love and one day it will tell her about how amazing and brave her parents where.

After everyone had said a little word or two about the two love birds it was my turn...

"I will never forget you my dear brother and my little lily." I said as more tears ran down my face

And with that we started to fill in the hole but that hole in my heart will never be able to be filled because that is empty for when I meet up with Lillian and Ryan again...

Ok that was the second last chapter...

(",_')

I'm sorry but this is always how I had planed the story to go. But next chapter is when a maturing Tanya opens the chest that has been kept secret for over 15 years...

Yay!

ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

Oh and please read and review ^_^


	18. To my future

**Tanya's POV**

Today I woke up feeling really cold...

Not like cold but really cold. I was cold to the touch and cold under my skin too. Patch had to wrap me in 3 blankets and he also had to hug me... Yay...um anyway... I have been hearing Grace and Sam yelling at each other. I couldn't understand them but when I looked up to Patch he looked as he was going to cry... They must of said something about my mum and dad.

Well you see they died in a plane crash when I was three years of age. My who family did.

Do not ask me why we had such a BIG family but when they where still alive this place was home to 32 people not including me...

They all went on a plane trip to Italy and it crashed just short of the runway. All but 3 died. I didn't include Sam, Grace and Patch because they didn't go. They wanted to stay here and look after me. But the bad thing is... Is that I can't stop thinking that is my fault they all died. Maybe if I wasn't born they would have had to take a bigger plane and then the plane would of still crashed but my family wouldn't of been in it.

"Tanya!" Mitch yelled skipping in like a little girl

"What's encouraged the sex change Mitchy moo." Patch joked

"It's time." Hunter and Kasper sung

Patch starred at them for a second with the evil eye they growled.

"Tanya baby I'll be right back ok." He whispered getting up

When he go up all his muscles flexed. He looked so cute and I can't believe he is mine... No wait a sec. Why has this only occurred to me now? Why does Patch look so young and why am I with him... I mean he would at lest be twice my age easy! What the hell!

Patch looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Patch why am I with you?" I whispered looking into his Patched eyes

"What do you mean?" He asked as his eyes narrowed

"I remember that you looked exactly the same 15 years ago. How old are you?" I asked not wanting to hear

"Defiantly time." Hunter yelled

Patch growled again and turned away from me and took the love heart key from that wall. Wait what is that used for. It has been there as long as I can remember but I never saw anyone move it.

He looked back to me with tears running down his face. He turned away and I swore I heard him mutter "too old." I frowned and followed him with my eyes until he was out of the room. Soon after Sam, Grace, Mitch, Hunter and Kasper came into the room. They all looked serious and also looked like they where mourning. Don't know why.

"You better stay sitting down sis." Hunter growled

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Hunter you idiot she doesn't know yet!" Patch growled walking towards us with a huge chest under his arm

"Patch what is that?" I said getting a blanket because I felt cold again

"Something your family left you..." He said in a low voice sitting down next to me while putting an arm around my shoulder

"But they didn't know they where going to die..." I said trying to wrap my head around things

"Just open the chest." Patch said

I took the chest from his arms and also took the key. Before I even opened the chest I looked at the design. It had hearts and swirls. No colour only brown and black. It gave the look that it was made of metal but it was made of wood. It was really heavy too. I finished looking on the sides then I looked to the top of the chest. There is where I saw the letters engraved on the top. I frowned and traced the letters.

"The Roth pack?..." I frowned. "Isn't that your last name Sam and Grace?" I asked looking back up at them

"Yes..." Sam said looking at me. "And it is yours also." He whispered looking to Grace

I frowned and looked to Patch who didn't say anything. I think that it was bringing back some bed memories or maybe some very happy ones.

"What? No my name is Tanya Grace not Roth." I whispered

"Patch?" Sam said

"No your name is Tanya Lillian Grace Roth." Patch whispered looking me in the eyes. I didn't want to believe him but I can always tell when someone is lying.

"Your mum Lillian Rose..." Sam started

"WHAT! I am the daughter of the LILLIAN ROSE! I screamed

"Yeah..." Patch whispered

I looked to Sam with my mouth in an O shape.

"Anyway your mum Lillian Rose married my son, and your father Ryan Roth." Sam said looking down to his hands

That is when I noticed that Sam and Grace where crying.

"Well you going to open it?" Patch asked

I took a deep breath and slowly placed the key in the lock and turned until I heard the first lock click then I did the same to the other lock. I took another shaky breath then opened the chest. I slowly tilted the chest towards me but it was so full stuff nearly fell out. Yet here where so many things in there. There where photos and letters, necklaces. So much stuff. I decided to get all the photos out first and to stack them upside down on the coffee table. Then I got all the objects out and put them next to me then I sorted all the letters out. There where different ones for everyone in the room. Most of them where for me but there where still some for the others.

"Patch... That's yours..." I handed him 3 envelopes

He frowned then started to open them.

"Sam, Grace..." I said handing them 3 letters

"And to those who survived?" I asked confused

"That would be us." Hunter, Kasper and Mitch yelled

I gave them the envelope.

Then I slowly ripped open one of mine... When I started to read it I found out it was from Becca... Patch's sister. Why do I know that name. Why... Well anyway as I read it only said to look after Patch and to take care of myself.

Well this is just weird. I know the name. Please I really want to know how I know this girl...

Then I remembered. She used to take me outside and we used to play and talk. But I only remember her when we where outside. Why was that?

"Patch why do I only remember Becca when we where outside?" I asked keeping my eyes on the letter

"Because she loved the outdoors and she wanted you to love it as well." He said. I could tell he was reading...

I chuckled then opened the next one...

After I had read around 5 letters Patch growled then stood. I stopped what I was doing and looked to him. He had tears running down his face.

"Please excuse me." He growled dropping a letter on the couch but taking 2 with him

I knew I had to find out what this was about. I picked up the letter and started to read...

It said...

To my best friend and brother, Patch,

I know you wanted to come and save both Ryan and myself but I couldn't let you leave my Tanya. She needs you. She will always need you.

You must know that I will never forget you. You and I had a bond that I could never forget. You where not my love but you where the thing right under that.

I considered you as a true blood brother. You where always there for me and I was there for you. I know you will miss me and I am sorry that I had to leave you. I really am. But I couldn't let you die along with us. I hope you can forgive me.

Ok by your actions tonight I could tell that you where very upset my Patchy and I am so sorry I caused you such pain but now that you have read this I know that I have fallen but please only remember me by the happy memories we created, not where you found me dead and had to bury me but when you nearly died of laughter when I couldn't get back onto my feet. I still don't think it was that funny but I'm glad I made you laugh...

That's something I will never be able to do ever again and that is what I will miss... Seeing your brilliant smile and hearing your stupid yet cute laugh. You know if it had been you to find me in those woods I would of loved to of been your wife but it is even better being your blood sister.

I know that you most probably didn't expect a letter from me but I had to. I had to let you know how I felt. And to be honest my Patch I am scared. I'm so scared because I'm leaving you all and these things in the chest is the only physical things that proved I existed. What I'm trying to say is, is that I want you to remember me. For me. I don't want to be forgotten. I want to be loved just like when I was alive so please do not forget me...

Well my little Patchy I love you my brother and there will always be a hole in my heart just waiting to be filled when I see you again...

Love always and forever...

Your little lily...

P.s. Always love, never forget

Love ya my Patch

By the end I was crying and Grace had come over to comfort me...

"So that was my mums words?" I asked once I had stopped crying

"Yep that was. She was so nice and caring." Sam said looking down

"But I still don't get it!" I growled

"What?" Kasper asked

"This whole thing!" I growled again

"Better give her the letter from Lucas then..." Hunter added

Grace sighed and found a envelope singed with my name. How could they tell who it was from.

"They all have different writing..." Mitch said almost laughing

I took the envelope and ripped the top off. I unfolded it at started to read...

Dear Tanya...

When I last saw you, you where three years old. You where so strong yet you had no idea what was going to happen to your family... You may be asking why they are all talking about falling. Well incase you didn't know that means died in our pack language.

Wait knowing my pack they haven't told you yet. Well if that is the case please down freak out but you my girl turn into a wolf...

Wow calm down, calm down...

Yes this is true. Everyone who has sent you a letter was a wolf including your mother and father. They both loved the pack and the pack life and I'm sorry that you have to find out that you are a wolf by letter but there is no other way...

I guess you want to know so let's start... Oh and most of this is the words you father spoke to your mother when she first joined the pack...

Ok let me explain. We aren't like normal wolves, we are human, we live forever and we shift when it is winter. Aka too cold. Our spices is different to other werewolves. We can sense each other's thoughts when we are human and we send each other images when we are in wolf form. Our minds change from human, tame and smart, to wolf, wild and dog like. Our minds change to those that a wolf would have so it functions less reliably. Our movement and every other bit of the brain is the same except for talking, solving problems and most of all our human lives. We forget everything when we are wolves. Our family, friends and who we are as a human. It's the same for us who have just turned back to human form. We remember certain bits of our time as a wolf but we really have to concentrate to remember, and the worst bit is that our minds take a couple of hours to fully return to normal so we might not know who we are or where we are...

But this changes when you except your wolf... Dear child. You don't know how to but one random day, when you are in wolf form you will remember who you are, your name, your human life. But don't stress if it doesn't work straight away...

To become a wolf you have to be bitten by a actual werewolf. The werewolf can be in wolf or human form for the venom to work. The first turn is the most painful, well all of them are painful. Anyway for the first couple of weeks, no matter what the temperature, the shifts are uncontrolled and scary. Anyway, after the shifting has calmed down they can stay human for a while until it gets too cold again.

But this is not the case for you young one. You where born into the wolf bloodline like your father and when you are around 18 you will mature and then start turning when it starts to feel cold. The first sign of maturing is that you feel feel very cold to the touch and also under the skin... Then when it is too cold outside you will shift.

Our kind live in packs. Every winter we shift one by one. It may take 2 - 3 weeks for all of us to shift. We never minded much cause we could go and wait at the edge of the tree line for the others to change. Our packs are made up of around 10 - 20 wolves. Our kind is on the climb but I don't know if it will stay that way for long...

For the pack that died there was 32 of us not including you and we loved one another and we where like one big family. When your pack comes together you will have numbers like that. But be ready... It's quite a big job...

Another downside to being a wolf is that every 10 years or so you have to get the cure. The cure stops you from shifting but before I go into the information about this I must tell you about our life span...

Us wolves we live around 10 years shifting back and forth between human and wolf but then we stop. We shift into a wolf one year and we never shift back. We stay a wolf for the average wolf life span then we die. So 10 years of shifting then around 15 as a full wolf...

Ok so the cure doesn't fully cure us it just stops the shifts. It's hard to explain. Grace was dragged off her tyre swing when she was eleven. Sam stopped the wolves from killing her but she had been bitten. He carried her back and wait for her to turn. Always waiting at twilight each and everyday. But what he didn't know was that Grace's dad had locked her in the car and it was one of the hottest days in history of mercy falls. The heat should of killed her but she survived. Cole came to the conclusion that the fever must of burned the wolf. It stopped the shifting for 6 years but then she was made to turn. They figured that it stopped the shifting but it didn't stop the ageing. So it was like when the older wolves where stuck being wolves but she was only human. She was beginning to die and they had to turn her.

So every 10ish years they have to have the cure so we don't stay wolf. That is one of the downsides. Major downside.

Ok so... Tanya take a couple of really deep breaths because I doubt that you will want to hear this but u must. This is why they all died...

Humans find it fun to hunt us and kill us. They always think that we are the ones killing the people that go missing but surprisingly every time someone goes missing another wolf comes into the pack so it can't be us.

Tanya this was the fate of your family. They all shifted one winter and they got shot. They knew it was going and they did it for the well being of your pack that will be just as big as ours but it will be better and it will last longer...

Ok that is all for now young one. Know that when you are wolf we will be in you mind and heart as spirits and guardians. You may even see us... Keep your hopes up...

Thank you for listening and I hope that you and patch have a wonderful life together just like your mother and father...

Never loose hope...

From your alpha Lucas...

P.s Always love, never forget

P.p.s. Always love, never forget is the pack saying... It just means when a pack member dies you remember them for who they are and never forget them...

I looked up to Grace with wide eyes. She started to laugh and so did the rest of the pack then I heard Patch's laugh. I threw my blanket back, looked around the room then jumped into his arms.

"She has gone crazy" I heard Hunter whispered

"Your no better." Mitch laughed

"Look who's talking!" Everyone yelled

"Not funny." Mitch growled

Patch picked me up and cried me bridal style to the couch. I laughed and then we started to read more.

After what seamed like hours of reading there where only 2 letters left. There was one with my mothers handwriting and one with someone else's. I picked that one and opened it. Then as I started to read I figured out my father had written it... I took a deep breath and read...

Do our dearest little baby girl,

If you are reading this that must mean you are maturing. We wanted you to know from the time you where born to the moment we died we loved you more than anything. You where our sun to the day and our stars to the night sky. If you weren't in this world our family would of felt incomplete and we wouldn't of had a little girl to make the Roth family grow.

We are happy that you stayed home and that we died for you. Do not think it was your fault my baby girl. It was our choice and we wanted to die to show you all how much we loved you all. You must think that it was a stupid way of showing it then so be it. We loved you so much that to keep your life going we had to give up ours and we are not phased by that because you are our one and only baby girl and we would do anything for you.

We are proud of you my baby and we can not wait for you and Patch to get married and continue our bloodline. We asked Patch before we died if when you got married if he could marry into the Roth family inserted of you marrying into his family. He agreed easily.

Ok baby girl it is almost time to leave this world so we just wanted to say that we are so proud of you and that you will be the last thoughts we will ever have. You lightened our world and we wouldn't take you back for the world.

We love you will all our hearts...

Love from your mother and father...

P.s Always love, never forget

I was crying now, in Patch's arms, but i didn't mind. I was finally mourning for the parents I had lost all those years ago. I had never known but now I do. I know that they loved me and that I have a reason to mourn my lost parents.

"One more." Patch whispered

I took a deep breath, picked up the one envelope that was left and ripped it open. I took the neat letter out, unfolded it and started to read.

To my dearest, Tanya,

If you are reading this then I was killed in the hunt...

I just wanted to let you know that I love you more than anyone could ever think was possible. I wanted you to know that my death was meant to happen. The humans want us dead and we have to give them what they want or they will come after you when you are older.

Please know that Patch will take care of you and if he doesn't I will haunt him forever.

Anyway when I was pregnant with you I was so sick but every time I was sick times that by entity and that is how much I love you. You are my one and only princess. You are beautiful in all ways and I will never forget you my baby. And return you must never forget me. I promise when I die you will be the last thought I will ever have ok baby. You will be the last memory have...

Ok this is heard to say but just between us baby I am so scared. I am so scared to die. I scared for you, and Patch. I just want you to live a full happy life with my little Patchy. I don't want your life to turn out like mine. I would never want that.

Please don't forget me and I know you will most probably want more from my but I can't. I don't have the strength to admit that I don't know what to say. I just want to know both myself and your father loved each other. Ok. Font forget that. Please. Remember us for the love we all sheared.

Take care of my Patch baby...

Love you always and forever...

Your mother Lillian Rose...

P.s Always love, never forget!

I had to bury my head in Patch's chest to muffle my sobs. I didn't like crying on front of others but I missed them so much more.

I hadn't looked properly in the envelope because there was a necklace with a heart pendent on the end. I quickly took it out and opened the heard. Inside there was photo of the whole pack then a photo of mum, dad and I. I was crying again and I took me ages to get over this one.

Patch secured it around my neck and I held it in my hands. I was not going to let this out of my sight.

"Do you want to look at the photos?" Grace asked picking up all the photos from the table

I nodded then she started to go through them all. I could place names to every single person. I couldn't believe I remembered them all. Even Grace was surprised. Then we came to the ones where my mother and father where kissing at their wedding, then there was one where they where holding me just after my birth. Then there where ones where mum and dad where kissing and hugging. I am so happy Grace was there to take all of these.

Then I saw it. I jumped and looked at Grace. It was a photo full of wolves. There was a black and white one with gold black eyes, a white one with brown eye and a... It looked blue. Like a dark black blue kind of colour. That wolf had beautiful blue eyes.

"Who are they?" I asked looking to Patch

"The white one is Lucas, the black and white one is Ryan and the blue one is Lillian." He said pointing to them

My mum looked beautiful. I hope I looked a bit like that.

Then there was one..

"Oh my god." I breath covering my mouth with my hands "That's mum and..." I whispered

"You." Patch laughed

"Patch if you wouldn't mind I would like to go to bed." I whispered feeling really tired and sick

"It's too cold. You don't feel well." Patch said shifting all the stuff off me then he started to carry me bridle style to my room

We walked through the door and Patch placed me on the bed. He covered me with the sheets and 4 blankets. I sighed and then closed my eyes. But then I noticed Patch was leaving me.

"Patch stay please" I asked

He chuckled, then I felt the bed move and his arms where around me and I fell asleep in his arms..

The next morning I woke warmer then I had ever been. It was a good day but I knew something was going to change that.

"Um Tanya would you like to go visit them." Patch whispered

Yep that did it. But I actually wanted to go. I wanted to see where my parents are.

"Yes." I said getting up, putting three singlets on, a long sleeved shirt, a short sleeved shirt, a hoody and a jacket

Patch chuckled and then picked me up and carried me outside. Just before we got to the sliding door that went out into the back he put me down.

"I'm sorry I forgot something. I'll be right back." He said over his shoulder

He ran up the stairs and I guessed into his room. He soon returned with nothing in his hands. I frowned and he smiled.

"What did you forget?" I asked

"Don't worry I couldn't even find it." He laughed

I rolled my eyes and he picked me up again. He opened the door and stepped out. It actually wasn't as I cold as I had expected it to be.

Patch started to run, run very fast. He ran into the trees. The animals became quiet as he ran. It was like they knew he was a wolf.

Soon his pace slowed and we came to a clearing. I took a deep breath and we walked in. And there was grave after grave. I the middle there where 2 bigger graves in the middle and a taller one behind them. I started to cry as I saw my mums and dads graves. Patch gave me flowers and slowly placed me down. I slowly walked to the graves and placed the flowers down. I started to cry. I turned around to see Patch in front of another grave.

I slowly got to my shaky legs and walked to Patch. He turned around with worry all over his face. He jumped over to me and grabbed me pulling me into a hug. I cried and cried and I also felt his tears soak into my shirt. Soon we had stopped and he pulled away. He pulled me in front of the grave he was at. It read Becca Smith. Smith? Is that Patch's last name. I never found out his last name.

"Smith is my last name." He whispered

I smiled and he pulled me to my parents grave. He shed some tears and then looked to me.

"I promised that I would let them see me do this." He whispered

I frowned at him and then he slowly dropped to one knee. I covered my mouth.

"Tanya Roth. I have loved since the day you where born. You are my one love and I will always love you and to prove that..." He said getting a ring out of his pocket

I had to look up to the sky to stop myself from crying. I felt his take my hand in his. I looked down to his with tears in my eyes.

"Will you marry me?" He asked looking me in the eyes

I let my tears escape and he smiled.

"Yes!" I cried

He slowly took my right hand and slid the ring on my finger. I started to cry. Patch got up off the ground and hugged me.

We stood there for what seamed like forever and held each other. He soon pulled away a little by didn't loosen his hold on me. He had a big smile on his face. I looked up into his eyes and before I had a chance to think about what was happening his lips where on mine. His kiss was passionate and loving but I could also tell he was sad.

I pulled away and looked at him.

"What's wrong my Patch?" I asked

"You sound just like your mum." He whispered pushing my hair behind my ear

I frowned and pulled away more.

"Fine... This was where Ryan proposed." He whispered

I frowned. I got proposed to where my mum was proposed to. It was awesome.

Patch went stiff. I looked up at him and he was as white as a ghost. I frowned and he nodded behind me.

I took in a dee p breath and turned around. And there at the edge of the forest was a black and white and a blue wolf standing there together. They both nodded to us and then started to howl. I thought they Hunter, Kasper, Mitch, Sam or Grace but Patch shook his head then I noticed it could of been...

I looked back to where the wolves had been and they where now gone... The forest was quiet and the wolves who had been howling had disappeared.

But then I noticed just under where the wolves had been standing there was a message. It said "Always love, never forget"

I took a deep breath and Patch held me close.

"Mum, dad?"...

**A/N: ok that is my first story finished... I have only gotten 2 reviews and I would just love to hear what u guys have to say... I know u guys read it cause I've got over 200 views and I just want to know what you think... Please.. Please.. Please..**

**Anyway um my next story will be a twilight fanfic and it will be mainly on the wolves and the Cullen's will be in it too...**

**Oh and even if the story is finished PLEASE REVIEW... **

**-Wolves368 signing off **

**(-_^)**


End file.
